MY WIFE FROM FUTURE
by KimJM
Summary: Taehyung terkejut mendapati sesosok wanita tidur di sampingnya, yang dengan entengnya mengaku sebagai istrinya yang datang dari masa depan. Tentu Tae tidak percaya begitu saja, meskipun perempuan misterius ini mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya dan keluarganya, termasuk hal-hal privat lainnya.. GS, OOC, VKook, TaeKook, BTS, Bangtan Boy, bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**MY WIFE FROM FUTURE**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing :** **TaeKook** **atc**

 **Warning :** **GS for Jungkook dan beberapa tokoh lain,Typo, no EYD, OOC dll**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung** **; all member Bangtan Boys**

 **Summary : Jeon Jungkook** **lompat ke masa lalu untuk menemui calon suaminya, Kim Taehyung** **, dengan mengemban misi tertentu. Tae — panggilan sayang Jungkook untuk sang calon suami — terkejut mendapati sesosok wanita tidur di sampingnya, yang dengan entengnya mengaku sebagai istrinya yang datang dari masa depan. Tentu Tae tidak percaya begitu saja, meskipun perempuan misterius ini mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya dan keluarganya, termasuk hal-hal privat lainnya seperti tahi lalat yang menyerupai gajah di tangannya.**

 **Bagai manakah kisah cinta mereka..**

...

...

...

Haayyy Chingudeul..

Kim JM bawa cerita remake dari webseries dengan judul SORE-Istri Dari Masa Depan..

JM suka ceritanya dan otak JM langsung berimajinasi untuk membuat cerita ini dalam pairing Vkook..

JM juga buat uri Kookie Gender Swicth biar masuk ke cerita.. dan mungkin beberapa karakter lain yang akan JM sesuaikan dengan cerita, dan ceritanya juga JM kembangkan sedikit, serta perubahan di beberapa karakter berdasarkan imajinasi JM..

Semoga chingudeul suka..

Selamat berimajinasi

Terakhir Review Juseyooo and Don't republish without permission

 **~..o.0.o..~**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **~..o.0.o..~**

 **Itali, 1 September 2027**

 **Taehyung** **POV**

Malam ini.. hmmm atau bisa dibilang dini hari karena sudah jam 03:00 AM , seperti biasa aku masih mengerjakan editing hasil fotoku untuk ku berikan kepada tim redaksi majalah tempatku bekerja sebagai fotografer.

Oh ya kenalkan namaku Kim Taehyung, 25 tahun kebangsaan Korea dan aku sudah tinggal di itali selama 5 tahun.. Thats it..

Seperti biasa temanku untuk mengedit semua foto ini adalah beberapa botol _Beer_ dan sebungkus rokok kesayanganku.. karena itu membuatku tetap terjaga untuk menyelesaikan _dateline_ ini..

Aku melihat jam di dinding apartemenku sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi dan aku butuh tidur sebentar untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan mataku, dan pukul 10 nanti aku harus segera kekantor dan makan siang bersama Hoseok _Hyung_ setelahnya, sepertinya ia ingin bercerita tentang audisinya lagi,,

Hoseok _Hyung_ adalah teman sebangsaku di itali, kami bertemu sekitar 3 tahun lalu dan langsung bersahabat, yaahh.. karena merasa satu bangsa jadi merasa saling melindungi, hoseok _Hyung_ juga merantau ke itali karena dia bercita-cita menjadi model runway,, ingin tertawa sebearnya,, karena tubuhnya tidak begitu tinggi.. hahaha.. ahh maaf..

Sebenarnya dulu dia adalah streetdance yang sangat handal.. entah mengapa ingin mencadi model, banting stir sekai..

Ahh.. aku harus tidur sekarang..

..

..

..

 **12:30**

"heyyoo, Tae" ahh.. itu dia hoseok _Hyung_ , aku melambaikan tangan

"yoo, my bro!" sapanya lagi sesampainya aku dimeja kami bersalaman, yaa semacam tos anak muda.. entah lah aku mengikuti saja yang hoseok _Hyung_ lakukan..

"Bagaimana kabarmu _Hyung_?" Tanyaku sambil mendudukkan diriku di bangku

"Yaahh, seperti yang kau lihat,, tetap sempurna, haha" jawabnya dengan bangga

"Apa kau diterima sebagai model sekarang? Setelah audisi selama 3 hari kemarin?" Tanyaku lagi

" Haahhh.. sayangnya tidak.. padahal aku sudah masuk seleksi tahap akhir,, tapi msh kalah dengan Bule-bule itu" jawabnya sedikit lesu

"Mungkin memang bukan _passion_ mu di bidang modeling _Hyung_.." candaku berusaha mengembalikan semangatnya.. semoga

"Ahhh.. Mungkin benar katamu Tae.. aku terlalu berlebihan dalam bermimpi.." ternyata dia masih down.

"Yasudah lah jangan bahas itu lagi,, jadi bagaimana senimanku ini? Apa kau sudah di promosikan?" Tanya Hoseok _Hyung_ padaku, mungkin untuk ngealihkan diri dari kekecewaan nya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya promosi _Hyung_.. hanya hasil jepretannya lumayan dihargai, yaahh terutama untuk musim liburan seperti ini.. semacam Promosi lokasi liburan" jawabku sambil memberikan beberapa lembar foto jepretan ku dengan _landscape_ pemandangan kota kecil bernama Petritoli Italia

"Waahhh... _Daebak._.. Kau memang artis Tae. Selamat yaa. " Dia tersenyum lebar sekali, dia bangga padaku itu pasti,,

Selagi aku dan Hoseok _Hyung_ berbincang makanan yg kami pesan pun datang, jadilah kami makan sambil sesekali berbincang mengenai audisi Hoseok _Hyung_ sampai projek untuk bahan fotoku selanjutnya.

..

..

..

 **Normal POV**

 **07:00 AM 2 September 2027**

Pagi ini sangat tenang dan nyaman untuk bergelung dalam selimut, terbukti dengan gundukan selimut di kamar Tae yang begitu nyaman dengan tidurnya, itu sudah pasti karena pria itu baru memejamkan matanya pada pukul 4 dini hari tadi..

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus semilir dikamar taehyung dan seketika terlihat sesosok wanita berambut sebahu dengan dress selutut warna merah marun berdiri memperhatikan Taehyung, kemudia ia langsung merapihkan gundukan selimut yang berisi taehyung tersebut dengan sangat perlahan,, setelah dikiranya posisinya sudah lebih nyaman wanita itupun mulai berkeliling sekitar Apartemen Taehyung, melihat bingkai-bingkai foto yang berjejer di nakas kamar dan ia mengambil selembar foto kemuadia air muka wanita itu berubah sendu saat melihat foto tersebut, foto itu adalah foto tae kecil dengan sosok dewasa di sebelahnya yang ia yakini adalah Mr Kim, ayah Taehyung, setelah berkeliling apartemen wanita itu mulai membersihkan dapur, cucian piring yang menumpuk, ruang kerja Taehyung, dia pun mengambil seluruh bungkus rokok dan membuangnya ke kloset kamar mandi, begitu pula dengan segala bentuk minuman keras dan soda yang ada di kulkas mau pun meja kerja taehyung. Kini keadaan Apartmen taehyung terlihat terurus, sangat bersih dan lebih manusiawi dibanding sebelumnya.

sepertinya wanita tadi sedikit kelelahan, dan dia pun ikut berbaring di kasur taehyung menghadap gundukan yang masih sangat nyaman dalam tidunya, dengan sedikit tersenyum wanita itu membelai wajah taehyung yang menyembul sedikit dengan sayang, sorot mata kerinduan tercetak jelas dimatanya, kemudian dia terlelap dengan nyamannya disisi taehyung.

..

..

..

 **Taehyung POV**

Drrrttt...ddrrttt...

Rasanya malas sekali untuk mengambil telepon dan menjawab nya..

Aku membuka mataku melihat kearah langit-langit kamarku,

'aahh.. sudah siang ternyata' ku usap wajahku sambil mengumpulkan nyawaku, kurentangkan tanganku dan tidak sengaja mengenai rambut halus..

'ehh.. tunggu.. rambut?' aku mengelus rambut itu tanpa melihatnya, tapi rambut siapa? Rasanya hoseok hyung sedang tidak menginap.

Seketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping kananku,,

"What... The..." mataku membola dan langsung bangkit dari kasurku melihat sosok wanita dengan nyamannya tidur disampingku, 'siapa dia?'

Kulihat dia mengerjapkan matanya , kemudian mata bening itu terbuka

Aku masih terbengong bingung

"Haiii... good morning.." sapanya sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.. suaranya lembut dan jelas membuat aku yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi.

"Who Are You?" kataku serak, aku baru bangun tidur ingat?

"Aku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook.. aahh ani.. Kim Jungkook, Istri kamu" jawabnya tenang dan masih dengan senyumannya

"Haahhh?" apa katanya, Istri.. ISTRI? Batinku

"Eeeeuuu... Iya.. Istri kamu dari masa depan" apa katanya tadi,, istri dari masa depan? Apa-apaan ini?

Kutatap dia menyelidik

Wanita itu menatapku balik, bingung

"Sebentar.." kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkannya,

Aku mencari teleponku dan kemudian ku cari nama hoseok hyung dan berjalan ke balkon kamarku

Siall.. nada dering sudah ke 3 belum juga di angkat

"Halo.." suara hoseok hyung di sebrang

"Yaa,, Hyung...! What The Hell Are You Doing?" kataku kesal

"apa yang kau maksud dengan What the hell, aku sedang berolahraga" jawabnya ketus. Karena aku membentaknya sesaat ia menjawab teleponku

"ini ga lucu hyung!" ucapku lagi, masih kesal.. sambil kulirik wanita yang katanya bernama jungkook itu,

"apa maksudmu Tae?"

"kau mengirim seorang aktris amatiran untuk pura-pura jadi istriku dari masa depan.. itu tidak lucu hyung!"

"What?"

"oh ayolah hyung, bicara saja yang sujujurnya ok,, seberapa banyak kau beritahu dia tentang diriku?"

"apaan si Tae, aku ga ngerti"

"come on hyung,, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ikut dalam permainanmu ini , aku sibuk"

"Yakkk.. aku juga sibuk!" bentak hoseok hyung

"apa? Kau sibuk apa?" ucapku mengejek

"heeyy,, aku akan ikut casting lagi siang ini kau tau.." ucapnya sombong

"ohh ayolah hyung.. yak.. hyung" sial.. dia mematikan teleponnya.

.

'hmmm...Hhuuuhhhh...' aku mengambil nafas panjang untuk meredakan kesalku

Aku masuk lagi kedalam kamar, dan melihat wanita itu mash dengan posisi yang sma saat aku tinggal tadi dan masih tersenyum kelinci..

Aku menarik nafas lagi

"Ok.. kamu dibayar berapa sama Hoseok Hyung?" aku beri jeda dan dia malah tersenyum

"aku akan bayar lebih dari yang hoseok hyung beri pada kamu" sambungku, dan dia malah tersenyum semakin lebar dan memiringkan kepalanya imut..

Aku menghela nafas lagi melihat ekspresinya yang menggemaskan itu

"ok, kalau kamu masih mau disini terus, terserah!"kataku dengan wajah sedikit kesal, dan What The.. dia msh saja dia dengan ekspresinya itu

"hkkkk,, aku harus pergi sekarang" aku meninggalkan dia dan mengambil outherku dilemari

Saat aku kembali melewati tempatnya duduk dan hampir keluar kamar dia memanggilku.

"Tae oppa... teleponmu ga mau kamu bawa?" katanya dengan santai dan suaranya begitu lembut dengan nada manja dan kulirik dia masih duduk ditempat yang sama

Aku mendengus mendengarnya dan seketika aku mengambil telepon ku.

"hmmm... oppa kebiasaan deh, kalau buru-buru pasti lupa sama semuanya" timpal wanita aneh itu lagi,

Apa katanya? Kebiasaan? Dia tau dari mana dia ,, aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan cuek dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"Tae oppa..." yaiissshh.. apaan sih dia itu...

"Bye Honney!" dia melongok (?) dari balik pintu dengan tersenyum cantik.

Sial... ini sial sekali, apa dia sedang menggodaku.. kenapa ada wanita aneh seperti itu,, dan kenapa aku berdebar? Haahhh..

Sambil berjalan aku mengecek teleponku dan mendapatkan pesan dari Elsa untuk sarapan bersama, sebelumnya ada 3 panggilan tak terjawab dan semuanya dari Elsa,

elsa adalah kekasihku, yaa bisa dibilang begitu.. dia orang itali asli, tinggi, langsing, rambut pirang bergelombang panjangnya sepinggang.. elsa bisa berbahasa korea, tapi kamih lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan bahasa inggris.

Dengan tersenyum aku membalas pesannya dan bergerak menuju cafe yang Elsa bilang dalam pesannya

..

..

..

Sesampainya di cafe, aku langsung masuk dan menghampiri Elsa yang sedang meminum kopinya..

"hayy... sorry i'm late" kata ku sambil mengecup pipinya kemudia aku duduk di hadapannya.

"No Problem" katanya santai dan aku tersenyum

"you didn't pick up my phone" katanya sedikit kesal

"sorry ... I just woke up." Balasku sambil tersenyum tak bersalah

"What's wrong?" tanyaku

"hmmm... my dad asked me to go to spain. To help him in his company, and I alraedy asked him if it's ok to you to come, and guess what, he said you can come and we can work together in madrid" cerocosnya dengan ekspresi senang

Hmmm... aku bosan, bosan karena Elsa sesalu semaunya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"kenapa kelihatannya kamu tidak suka dengan ide ini?" Elsa terlihat kecewa

"hmmm,, I dont know.., sorry ... ,, aku baru saja mengalami banyak hal hari ini" elakku

"you know,, When I wake up, there was a woman in my house, and he says he's from the future" ceritaku

"she said what?" potong Elsa

"yaahhh... she is so weird and..."

"there is a woman in your house?" potong Elsa lagi

"yaa..." aku baru mau menjelaskan kepada Elsa tiba-tiba jungkook datang dan duduk disampingku dengan santai dan tersenyum kepada Elsa

"eemmm... excuse me?" kata Elsa sinis, karena jungkook tiba-tiba duduk disebelahku dengan santai dan tersenyum

"Hai.. I'm Jungkook.. Taehyung's Wife" kata jungkook santai dan tersenyum. what..?

"kau ngapain sih disini?" sergahku

"yaa, aku kan lapar oppa.." kata jungkook manja

"ya kan bisa di tempat lain!"

"di depan cafe ga ada larangan untuk aku datang kesini" katanya lagi sambil memanggil pelayan meminta menu

"Tae,,? Whats goin on?" kata Elsa meminta penjelasan

Haaahhh... aku bisa gila sekarang... ku keluarkan dompet dan kuberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada jungkook

"ini,, aku bayar kamu sekarang kamu boleh pergi dari sini" kataku masih kesal

"ehh ... aku ga butuh uang kamu loh oppa!"

"yaudah kalau begitu pergi dri sini sekarang" kataku keras dan jungkook tidak mau dan kami berdebat dan melupakan masih ada Elsa

"heyyy... heeyy... who is she?" katanya kesal karena merasa diabaikan

"elsa,, belive me,, look at to my eyes"

"look at to my eyes" kata jungkook ngenikuti perkataanku sehingga aku dan jungkook mengatakannya bersama

Dan elsa terlihat bingung dan sedikit curiga

"yaahh.. elsa,, you know, he always said that to the every girl, Look at to my eyes, itu tidak seperti kelihatannya, yaa seperti itu yang aku tau!" jelas jungkook pada elsa

dan itu membuat elsa marah kemudian menyiramku dengan segelas air putih milikku kemudian pergi dari cafe, aku sendiri masih takjub dengan kelakuan jungkook yang mengetahui kebiasaanku,.. untung bukan kopi yang sedang dia minum.. tak bisa kubanyangkan.

Dan sekarang aku basah kuyup.. aku tau aku belum mandi,, tapi tidak seperti ini juga..

Arrgghhh...

Aku melihat ke arah jungkook yang memasang muka kaget dan sedikit cengengesan menurutku

Dengan kesal aku meninggalkan jungkook dan pergi mengejar elsa dan ternyata elsa sudah tidak terlihat lagi..

Hmmmm... aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar,,

"Tae oppa.."

...

...

...

TBC

 **~..o.0.o..~**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **~..o.0.o..~**

maafkan untuk Typo dan kesalahan dalam tanda baca..

semoga chingudeul suka sama tulisan aku..

walaupun ide cerita ini remake dari webseries tapi tulisan dan beberapa penyesuaian murni tulisan JM sendiri..

JM mohon untuk menghargai tulisan ini yaa..

Terakhir

Review Juseyooo


	2. Chapter 2

**MY WIFE FROM FUTURE**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing :** **TaeKook** **atc**

 **Warning :** **GS for Jungkook dan beberapa tokoh lain,Typo, no EYD, OOC dll**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung** **; all member Bangtan Boys ; dll**

 **Summary : Jeon Jungkook** **lompat ke masa lalu untuk menemui calon suaminya, Kim Taehyung** **, dengan mengemban misi tertentu. Tae — panggilan sayang Jungkook untuk sang calon suami — terkejut mendapati sesosok wanita tidur di sampingnya, yang dengan entengnya mengaku sebagai istrinya yang datang dari masa depan. Tentu Tae tidak percaya begitu saja, meskipun perempuan misterius ini mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya dan keluarganya, termasuk hal-hal privat lainnya seperti tahi lalat yang menyerupai gajah di tangannya.**

 **Bagai manakah kisah cinta mereka..**

...

...

...

Haayyy Chingudeul..

Chapter 2 is coming

archangelsunny , Ahnyona yes.. It's remake dari webseriesnya iklan gula sehat itu dengan judul SORE- istri dari masa depan..

maaf juga untuk beberapa typo dan cara penulisan yang membuat bingung.. maklum amatir.. hehehe..

untuk selanjutnya semoga chingudeul suka..

Selamat berimajinasi

Terakhir Review Juseyooo

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.o.0.o.~**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **~.o.0.o.~**

 **.**

 **.**

preview..

"heyyy... heeyy... _who is she_?"

" _elsa,, belive me,, look at to my eyes-_ "

"- _look at to my eyes_ " kata Jungkook ngenikuti perkataanku sehingga aku dan jungkook mengatakannya bersama,

Dan Elsa terlihat bingung dan sedikit curiga.

"yaahh.. Elsa,, _you know, he always said that to the every girl, Look at to my eyes_ , itu tidak seperti kelihatannya, yaa seperti itu yang aku tau" Elsa marah kemudian menyiramku dengan segelas air putih milikku kemudian pergi dari _cafe_.. untung bukan kopi yang sedang dia minum untuk menyiramku.. tak bisa kubanyangkan bagaimana jadinya wajahku.

Dan sekarang aku basah kuyup.. aku tau aku belum mandi,, tapi tidak seperti ini juga..

Arrgghhh...

Aku melihat ke arah Jungkook yang memasang muka kaget dan sedikit cengengesan menurutku

Dengan kesal aku meninggalkan Jungkook dan pergi mengejar Elsa ke luar _cafe_ dan ternyata sudah tidak terlihat lagi..

Hmmmm... aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar,,

"Tae _Oppa_.."

..

..

..

Taehyung POV

"Tae _Oppa._." suara Jungkook sudah berada dibelakangku tersenyum

"Apa?" kataku ketus

"Aku masih belum makan, dan aku lapar!" katanya

"Bukan urusanku" kataku sinis dan langsung berlalu dari hadapannya

"Ya.. Tae _Oppa_.. tunggu" kata Jungkook lagi

Aku terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Jungkook yang terus mengikutiku di belakang dengan jarak 2 meter dari ku.

Setelah 15 menit aku terus berjalan menuju halte bus, ku lirik ke belakang dan wanita itu masih mengikutiku dengan jarak yang sama dan masih tersenyum.

Seketika aku berbalik dan Jungkook menabrak dadaku

"Aaw..." keluhnya

"Sebenernya kamu itu mau nya apa sih?" tanyaku masih kesal.

" Hmmm.. Tae _Oppa_ Masih marah ya, soal Elsa tadi!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah membahas soal Elsa, "Kan memang seharusnya _Oppa_ dan Elsa putus.. bukannya _Oppa_ ga suka yaa dengan cara Elsa perlakuin _Oppa_ didepan Orang tuanya?" Lanjutnya lagi

"Yak.. Sebenernya kamu itu siapa sih?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Istri _Oppa!_ " jawabnya tegas

"I-Iyaa.. dari masa depan?" tanyaku dengan raut kesal

"Eeh-heemm" anggukan pasti dengan senyum kelincinya

"hhaahhh... yaudah,, Ok dari masa depan, terus ngapain kesini?" lelah rasanya dengan lelucon ini.

"hmmmm... _Oppa_ itu dari dulu pernah cerita, kalau _Oppa_ pernah tinggal di Itali selama 5 tahun, tapi _Oppa_ ga perbah bawa aku kesini!" mimik muka Jungkook begitu imut.

"Yaudah... sekarang udah di itali kan! Terus ngapain kamu ikutin aku? Kamu jalan saja sendiri!"

"Mungkin _Oppa_ mau nemenin aku jalan-jalan?" tanya dengan _aegyo_

Hhuuuhhhmm.. ku hela nafas panjang, ku palingkan wajahku dari pandangan Aegyo Jungkook, dan kulanjutkan jalanku tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook lagi, aku menuju halte bus, kemudian aku menaiki bus kota yang membawaku berkeliling kota.

Ku lihat Jungkook mengikutiku dibelakang dan duduk di kursi paling belakang sambil tersenyum, kenapa dia terus tersenyum sih, sebegitu senangkah dia bisa menaiki bus ini, kataku dalam hati.

Yaa.. walau tak secara langsung aku menuruti keinginannya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan, bis ini memang memiliki rute yang mengelilingi kota kecil ini, dan berhenti di beberapa halte objek wisata dan tidak ada _tour guidenya_. jadi aku bisa melajutkan tidurku di dalam bus ini selama perjalan, sampai kembali ke halte dekat apartmenku yang terletak beberapa blok dari halte pusat kota, yaa.. bisa dibilang dekan bukan?.

..

..

..

Menjelag sore bus kota yang aku naiki selesai mengantarkan penumpangnya berkeliling kota, aku pun turun di halte dekat apartemenku. aku terus berjalan sendiri di depan, dan aku yakin Jungkook masih mengikutiku dibelakang.

Kulirik Jungkook berjalan riang karena perjalanan mengelilingi kota Petritoli tadi.

Memasuki halaman apartemen aku berbalik menghapap Jungkook yang masih tersenyum riang.

"Hari ini cukup ya! Kalau sampai besok kamu masih ngikutin aku, aku lapor polisi" kataku

" _Oppa_.." rajuknya, dia menekuk bibirnya cemberut.

Aku tidak pedulikan Jungkook yang merajuk dan masuk ke apartemenku dan meninggalkannya di taman apartemen, Sedikit melirik kebelakang dan Jungkook tidak mengikutiku, dia masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

'ahh.. masa bodo!' pikirku dan masuk kedalam kamarku.

Ku baringkan badanku di tempat tidurku, inginnya merelaxkan badanku yang capek tapi aku malah terpikirkan wanita aneh bernama Jungkook yang sedang menekuk bibirnya tadi, jadi aku beranjak ke balkon kamarku yang dilantai 2 bangunan apartemen ini.

Terlihat Jungkook sedang duduk di taman aparteman sambil memejamkan matanya seperti menikmati udara sore ini.

Sejenak aku memperhatikan Jungkook lekat-lekat.. kulitnya putih mulus tak bercela, wajah manis dengan pipi chuby, hidung mancung, bulu mata lentik, namun terdapat sedikit gurat sedih di wajahnya yang ditandai dengan kantung mata samar namun tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa dia cantik.

Sesaat mata Jungkook terbuka dan aku tersadarkan dari acara - mari mengagumi wajah cantik Jungkook-.

"Haaiii..." saat dia menyadari aku memperhatikannya kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan tidak menanggapi sapaan Jungkook, kemudian kembali masuk kekamarku.

..

..

Hari semakin senja, aku baru saja selesai mandi dan langsung melenggangkan kakiku ke arah kasur kesayanganku dan menjatuhkan badanku diatasnya kemudian terlelap.

..

..

Sial.. aku ketiduran..

Jam berapa ini?

Ku lirik jam di dinding kamarku dan menujukan jam 10 malam.

'Jungkook pasti sudah pergi' batinku

Karena rasa penasaranku tinggi kemudian aku beranjak menuju balkon dan dia masih ada di kursi taman itu.. sedikit terantuk-antuk menahan kantuknya dan dingin udara diluar sana.

Dalam hati aku tidak tega, bagaimanapun dia wanita, tapi aku masih curiga dengan apa tujuannya, jaman sekarang ini kan banyak sekali modus kriminal yang sangat aneh.

'Ahh,, biar saja, sebentar lagi juga dia tidak akan tahan kemudian menyerah dan pergi.' Pikirku lagi

..

..

..

3 September 2027, 06:00

Sial sungguh.. tidurku tidak pulas karena memikirkan Jungkook, apa dia masih di luar atau sudah pergi.. itu selalu yang ada di kepalaku. Jadilah aku sudah terbangun pada jam 6 pagi ini.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju balkon -lagi-, dan kulihat Jungkook sedang meringkuk dibangku taman masih memejamkan matanya.

Arghh.. hancur sudah pagiku ini.

Aku terus memperhatikannya, setiap gerak-geriknya, bahkan saat tidurpun dia cantik

Mata jungkook terbuka karena silau sinar matahari pagi menerangi langit pagi ini. Dia menguap lucu dan merentangkan tangannya, ok dia sudah bangun sekarang.

Aku putuskan untuk menemuinya dan menanyakan keinginannya lagi.

"Haayy.." sapanya manis

"Mau kamu apa sih?" tanyaku, bosan sebenarnya bertanya seperti ini terus.

"Krrruuukkkk" kulirik tangan Jungkook memegangi perutnya sambil tersenyum malu kearahku.

"Aku mau makan _Oppa~._ " Ucapnya malu

"Hhaahhhh... ok ayo makan!" jawabku

"Eeeuuu,, boleh aku pinjam kamar mandi? Aku mau mandi dulu oppa" tanya Jungkook ragu.

"Aaaiisshhh... ok,!" aku berjalan terlebih dahulu masuk ke apartemenku dan membiarkan dia menggunakan kamar mandiku.

...

...

Setelah lebih dari 15 menit Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi, dan aku duduk sambil membersihkan kameraku di ruang kerjaku yang berhadapan dengan pintu kamar mandi.

Ketika jungkook keluar kamar mandi dia terlihat fress dan sexy.. kuperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat lembap dan segar, rambut sedikit basah dengan air di ujung rambutnya..

"Ehemm..." tiba-tiba tenggorokanku butuh air karena terasa kering, aku beranjak ke kulkasku di sudut dapur dan aku baru sadar bahwa semua sahabat karibku telah lenyap,, _what the_!.. kemana perginya botol-botol minumanku? Beer, soda, dan wiski kesayanganku..

"Tae _Oppa_ cari apa?" Jungkook menghampiriku sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kamu yang membersihkan semuanya? Kamu kemanakan minumanku?" tanyaku kesal, kenapa dia salalu membuatku kesal sih,,

"Aku buang semua ke dalam kloset, itu tidak sehat _Oppa_.." katanya cuek, "Ok.. aku sudah siap, ayo kita makan!" lanjutnya lagi dengan ceria berlalu keluar kamarku

"Aaiisshhh..." aku kesal padanya tapi entah kenapa aku mengikutinya, kusambar air mineral yang tersisa di dalam kulkas kemudian berjalan keluar apartemenku menyusul Jungkook.

..

..

..

Sesampainya aku dan Jungkook di _cafe_ langgananku, Jungkook langsung memanggil pelayan dengan senyum ceria.

Pelayan pun datang menghampiri kami dengan menu ditangannya dan 2 cangkir dan sebuat picer berisikan air putih.

Jungkook menyambar buku menu dan sibuk memilih makanannya.

" _Sirloin Medium please_." Kataku pada pelayan itu

"No..no..no..no.. aahh.. _wait_.. _wait_.. emmm" sela Jungkook pada pelayan, "hmmm.. ahh... _two salad and garlic bread, please_." Lanjutnya

" _See_ , ok" kata pelayan tadi

"Ok.. _Thank You_!" jawab Jungkook dengan senyum ceria pada pelayan itu.

Sial, kenapa dia mengatur pesananku. Kutatap dia tajam dan Jungkook hanya membalas dengan cengiran.

"Kalau pun kamu benar-benar dari masa depan, aku tuh ga mungkin nikah sama perempuan kaya kamu" sebenarnya memang itu yang sudah aku pikirkan dari malam

" _Yes You Will_!" kata Jungkook tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Hmmh.. Kita kapan Nikahnya?" tanyaku, penasaran juga seberanya.

"Hmmm... kira-kira dua tahun dari sekarang" jawabnya jelas. "dan itu tergantung sih, Jimin _Eonie_ jadi buka _Coffe Shop_ di Seoul atau tidak. Dan itu juga kalau _Oppa_ pulang Ke Seoul" terangnya lagi, begitu jelas dan tidak ada tanda kebohongan.

Hmmm... aku harus mengecoh Jungkook.

"Taemin, gimana kabarnya?" tanyaku

"Taemin?" wajah Jungkook bingung

"Iiyaa.. adikku.." kataku.

" _Oppa_ ga punya adik!" sial, dia tidak tertipu.

Hening sejenak,

"kalau _Eomma_ gimana?" pertanyaan itu terlintas dan terucap begitu saja.

"Baekhyun _Eomma_ atau Jin _Eomma_? " wajahnya melembut

" _Eomma_ ku!" jawabku

"Oohhh.. Baekhyun _Eomma_ ,, dia baik-baik saja, sehat, seperti biasa Baekhyun _Eomma_ masih suka yoga dengan Luhan dan Kyungso _Ajhuma_ , dan _Oppa_ tetap ga mau ikut yoga!" katanya ceria

Entah kenapa aku lega mendengarnya, kalau semua ini benar, berarti _Eomma_ masih ada dan sehat di masa depan, tapi dia menyebutkan teman-teman Eomma yang memang biasa yoga bersama, dan aku memang tidak suka olahraga itu, terlalu banci menurutku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku menatap Jungkook dan melihat cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya..

Astaga dia mimisan

"Ee-ehh.. i-itu.. " sambil mengarahkan telunjukku ke hidungnya

"Hmmm?" Jungkook langsung menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Aahh.. _Sorry,_ , hmmm... mereka bilang memang ada efek sampingnya sih.. " Jungkook terlihat bingung. "aahhh _Oppa_... nanti, kalau terjadi apa-apa sama aku, jangan bawa aku ke rumah sakit yaa, nanti urusannya bisa panjang.. aammmm, Aku ga papa kok _Oppa_.. Iyaa, Aku ga apa-apa!" wajah dan ucapannya bertentangan.. itu yang aku yakin.

" _Oppa_ , aku ke Toilet dulu ya,, hmmm Toiletnya dimana ya?" tanyanya

"Itu.. disana" aku menunjuk arah toilet berada

"Oohh.. Ok" Jungkook pun beranjak dari bangkunya

Baru selangkah ia berjalan tubuhnya langsung limbung dan jatuh ke lantai

"Astaga..!" aku panik.. 'Jungkook.. Jungkook-ah.. _Gwenchana_?' yatuhan,, dia pingsan, kulihat sekitar, orang-orang serempak menengok ke arak kami dan bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan.

"Aahh.. _Its Ok,, too much wine_!" dan entah kenapa aku menjelaskan kepada mereka yang penasaran melihat kejadian ini.

Segera aku mengangkat tubuh Jungkook yang tergeletak dan segera pergi dari _cafe_ tersebut..

Aku berjalan keluar _cafe_ dengan Jungkook di punggungku.

..

..

..

 **TBC**

 **~..o.0.o..~**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **~..o.0.o..~**

maafkan untuk Typo dan kesalahan dalam tanda baca..

semoga chingudeul suka sama tulisan aku..

walaupun ide cerita ini remake dari webseries tapi tulisan dan beberapa penyesuaian murni tulisan JM sendiri..

JM mohon untuk menghargai tulisan ini yaa..

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review, Fav & Follow,, byantae ; CaratARMYmonbebe ; bibble-ie ; Taeminkook ; Ahnyona ; Tink224 ; archangelsunny ; haehyukee ; Frlessbeautyxx ; JJR01 ; Cora-sshi00 ; Cherryjeonnn ; KukisEnaHALAL ; Nanaho Haruka ; Riapph91 ; Shin Ji Rim ; Springtae-sama ; SwaggxrBang ; TaeJung1 ; chocobars ; BunnySemoq ; Annaa2 ; riankim23 ; Nanaho Haruka ; xxxjk9 ; CandKTH ; optimuskim6 ; ulfadilaaaa ; vkookieddal ; anggunputri9488 ..

mohon maaf kalau ada yang kelewat..

inti dari pertanyaannya sudah terjawab yaa..

Terakhir

Review Juseyooo and Don't republish without permission


	3. Chapter 3

**MY WIFE FROM FUTURE**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing :TaeKook atc**

 **Warning :GS for Jungkook dan beberapa tokoh lain,Typo, no EYD, OOC dll**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung; all member Bangtan Boys**

 **Summary : Jeon Jungkook lompat ke masa lalu untuk menemui calon suaminya, Kim Taehyung, dengan mengemban misi tertentu. Tae — panggilan sayang Jungkook untuk sang calon suami — terkejut mendapati sesosok wanita tidur di sampingnya, yang dengan entengnya mengaku sebagai istrinya yang datang dari masa depan. Tentu Tae tidak percaya begitu saja, meskipun perempuan misterius ini mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya dan keluarganya, termasuk hal-hal privat lainnya seperti tahi lalat yang menyerupai gajah di tangannya.**

 **Bagai manakah kisah cinta mereka..**

...

...

...

Haayyy Chingudeul.. mianhe JM telat up..

Chapter 3 is coming loohhh semoga ada yang menunggu..

buat yang penasaran ada apa dengan Kookie, harap bersabar menanti yaa.. belum terbongkar di chapter ini..

semoga chingudeul suka..

Selamat berimajinasi

Terakhir Review Juseyooo

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.o.0.o.~**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **~.o.0.o.~**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahyung POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan Jungkook di punggungku.

Masih pingsan.

Sampai beberapa blok dari cafe tadi, Jungkook masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kesadaran.

Setiap orang berpapasan dengan kami selalu melihat heran atau sekedar melirik simpatik. 'Mabuk di pagi hari' kira-kira seperti itu pemikiran mereka.

Aku terus berjalan sambil menunduk. Jungkook tidak berat sebenarnya, hanya aku malu, itu kenapa aku menunduk.

Setelah hampir sampai di apartmenku sekitar 1 blok lagi, aku melihat Hoseok _hyung_ duduk bersandar sambil memainkan handphonenya. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan kemudian dia melihat kearah ku yang masih menggendong Jungkook di punggungku.

"Yak Tae! apa yang kamu lakukan? dasar anak nakal, berjalan-jalan dengan wanita mabuk di punggungmu di pagi hari?" cerocos Hoseok _hyung_ yang kaget melihat aku menggendong jungkook

" _Hyung, please Just Stop it, comeone hyung_ hentikan saja sekarang.." kataku kesal, dan kenapa Hoseok _hyung_ pura-pura kaget seperti itu

"Tae.. aku bersumpah kepada tuhan,, ini bukan ulahku!" katanya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke atas.

"ssighh.. lalu bagaimana dia bisa tau semua tentangku? _About my life!_ " tanyaku lagi

" _I don't know_ Tae. Mungkin dia berbicara yang sebenarnya." Jawab Hoseok _hyung_ cepat, meyakinkan aku bahwa Hoseok _hyung_ benar-benar tidak tahu.

"sighh.. jadi hyung percaya dia datang dari masa depan? Dan dia adalah istriku?" kataku

"y-yaa.. banyak hal gila yang sering terjadi belakangan ini Tae!" dia meyakinkanku lagi

"arrgghh,, _neo michyeoso_?" kataku sinis

"Yak.. !" Hoseok hyung kesal dan berteriak kepadaku

..

..

Normal POV

"ooh.. Haii Hoseok _Oppa!"_ Jungkook sudah sadar dan langsung menyapa Hoseok

"H-Haii, kau mengenal aku?" balas Hoseok sambil menujuk dirinya sendiri

"tentu saja _Oppa!"_ senyum sayu Jungkook berikan

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Jungkook? Kamu tiba-tiba pingsan tadi!" tanya Teahyung menyela percakapan antara Hoseok dan Jungkook.

"aku Ok Tae _Oppa_ mungkin tadi adalah efek samping dari perjalan waktuku ini, dan ahh Hoseok _Oppa,_ kau harusnya memulai lagi latihan _dance_ mu, kau ahli dalam hal itu, dan berhentilah mengikuti _casting_ model seperti itu!" Jawab Jungkook sambil melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Hoseok yang sempat tersela oleh pertanyaan Taehyung, dan Taehyung terlihat kesal dan sedikit wajah khawatir akan keadaan Jungkook.

" Tae? _She is real_.." kata Hoseok kaget mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung

"ohh ya _Oppa.._ lebih baik kau berikan uang mu untuk Jaejoong _Eomma_ dari pada kau habiskan uang mu untuk berlibur ke Bali musim liburan nanti. Kau akan menyesal _Oppa!_ Sangat menyesal!" cerocos Jungkook lagi dengan mimik serius, dan dia masih dalam gendongan Taehyung, tidak taukah Taehyung sudah sangat berkeringat!

 _"Daebak, Heol!_ Tae! dia benar-benar nyata, _jeongmal! Jinja!"_ kata Hoseok yang begitu kaget. bagaimana dia tau nama _Eommanya?_ Bahkan Taehyung saja baru tau itu setelah melihat berkas pribadi Hoseok, saat Hoseok akan memperpanjang Visanya.

"Emm, dan _Oppa,_ kau harus menjaga rahasia tentang aku disini Ok! atau aku akan katakan kepada Wendy tentang apa yang _Oppa_ lakukan dengan Samantha musim panas yang lalu!" Lanjut Jungkook, dan itu membuat Hoseok syok dan sedikit mundur satu langkah kebalakang, sambil bergumam 'bagaimana bisa?'.

"Tae.. dia benar-benar nyata, aku pikir dia benar-benar dari masa depan.. serius.. dia benar-benar nyata!" kata Hoseok sambil menunjuk-nunjukan jarinya ke arah Jungkook.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya sendiri juga ikut bingung, dan tak percaya, bagaimana Jungkook bisa mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu? Tapi Taehyung tetap menolak percaya. Dia masih yakin bahwa Jungkook adalah hanya seorang aktris yang aktingnya luar biasa meyakinkan.

" _No..no..no.._ tunggu dulu!" Taehyung sudah tidak kuat lagi menggendong Jungkook di punggungnya, dia pun segera menurunkan Jungkook namun masih tetap memeganginya karena Jungkook sedikit limbung sesaat dia menapakan kakinya di daratan.

"Sekarang, coba kamu beri tahu satu rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh ku!" lanjut Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook yang masih dalam rangkulannya

"hmmm~ hanya _Oppa_ yang tahu ya?" Jungkook berfikir sejenak dan kemudian dia menjentikan jarinya. "aahhh... hmmm.. _Oppa_ punya tahilalat di lengan oppa yang berbentuk seperti gajah jika di cubit.." lanjut jungkook seraya menaikan lengan kemeja flanel sebelah kanan yang digunakan Taehyung sebatas bisep Taehyung kemudian ia cubit besar tepat ditengan 2 tahlalat yang berjejer di lengan kanan taehyung dan terbentuklah Gajah tersebut.

"Yak.. sakit," perotes Taehyung dan langsung menurunkan kembali kemejanya, malu sebenarnya, yaa.. itu memang rahasia, karena taehyung menganggap itu adalah aib, terlalu imut untuk laki-laki menurutnya, Yaa hanya _Eommanya_ yang tau, karena dulu saat Taehyung masih kecil hal itu menjadi bahan candaannya dengan sang _Eomma,_ dan itu berhenti setelah petaka dikeluarganya.

Hoseok yang melihatnya langsung tertawa terbahak luar biasa. "hahahahahahaha... itu sungguh-sungguh seperti gajah,, hahaha _gwiyowoookk..!"._ Taehyung pun kesal karena ejekan Hyungnya tersebut, malu,, itu yang benar-benar Taehyung rasakan, belum lagi si tersangka pembuka aib malah tersenyum senang memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Seraya menggendong Jungkook lagi, Taehyung lanjut berjalan menuju apartemennya yang terletak 1 blok lagi.

"aiisshhh.. _enough ok_! Jungkook butuh istirahat sekarang. Dan berhentilah tertawa sebelum kau tersedak _hyung!"_ teriak Taehyung.

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya kepada Hoseok _"bye Oppa._. ingat kata-kataku ok, jaga rahasiaku!"

" _bye_ ,, ok Jungkook-ah.. _have fun with your wife_ Tae! " teriak Hoseok.

..

..

Taehyung POV

aku sedikit terengah karena jalan ini sedikit menajak, yaa.. beban di punggungku masih nyaman merangkulku,,

"kita punya anak ga?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan dengan Jungkook

"punya,, Kim Hwanghon!" jawab Jungkook pelan ada nada rindu disana, aku tau itu.

"Hwanghon? Senja? " tanyaku lagi

"ne.. senja.. dia cantik dan sangat menyayangimu" entah kenapa jawaban Jungkook terselip kesan sedih.

"ouhh.. _Yoeja,_ mirip aku atau kamu?" tanyaku lagi, menetralkan suasana

"hmmm... Hwani Mirip Aku laahh.. " jawab jungkook ceria "bibirnya saja sih yang mirip. Hehehe, karena sisanya sangat mirip _Oppa,_ Hwani benar-benar duplikat _Oppa! "_ Aku bisa rasakan getar kerinduan Jungkook pada anaknya, yaa.. anakku juga sih, Mungkin?

"hmmm... waktu kita menikah, _Appa_ datang ga? Hm, Daehyun _Appa_ maksudku" Tanyaku lagi, yaa.. aku sangat penasaran dengan Daehyun _Appa, Appa_ kandungku.

"..." jungkook hanya terdiam, aku mengerti maksudnya "ga datang ya?" kataku.

"hn.. tapi Chanyeol _Appa_ selalu mendampingi Baekhyung _Eomma!"_ Kata Jungkook sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leherku

"hnnn.." gumamku, ya aku tau dengan pasti bahwa _Eommaku_ menikah lagi 3 tahun lalu dengan pria yang merupakan teman semasa SMA nya. Setelah bercerai dengan Daehyun _Appa,,_ karena petaka itu, ya.. KDRT yang dilakukan Daehyun _Appa_ kepada _Eomma_ dan aku. suami _Eomma_ yang baru Namanya Park Chanyeol duda berAnak 1 yang bernama Park Jimin. Dan aku tidak datang pada saat pernikahan _Eomma,_ aku sedang sibuk menyelesaikan kuliahku disini, dan memang aku tidak ada niat untuk pulang kembali ke Seoul saat itu, mungkin sampai sekarang. Ah sudah lupakan,

"terus kalau kamu sekarang ada disini, kamu yang sekarang ada dimana? " tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sejujurnya membuat hatiku pedih.

"Aku di Seoul. Aku kerja di perusahaan Fashion, sebagai FD - _Fashion Designer_ -" jawab Jungkook, _"Oppa_ harus pulang ke Seoul yaa akhr bulan ini. Kenalan sama aku, terus Pendekatan, _Oppa_ harus berani ya! nanti aku kasih tau deh caranya deketin aku." lanjut Jungkook sambil melongok di sela pundakku, merinding sebenarnya, ketika hembusan nafas Jungkook menggelitik leherku, aku mecoba menetralkan perasaanku dan berhenti sejenak di taman apartmenku, kemudian melanjutkan jalanku masuk kedalam apartemen.

..

..

..

Setelah pagi ini Jungkook istirahat dan menghabiskan makan siangnya, sore harinya aku mengajak Jungkook berjalan-jalan untuk belanja keperluan pribadi Jungkook, yaa~ seperti pakaian, alat mandi dan lain-lain, sekalian aku membeli lagi teman-teman ku untuk mengedit potoku malam nanti.

"Tae _Oppa, Otte_?" kata Jungkook saat mencoba pakaian barunya yang sudah dia beli di sebuah toko baju ini, Cantik! Jungkook benar-benar cantik, dia terlikat segar dengan celana ¾ berwarna hitam dengan bahan yang nyaman, serta _blouse_ putih lengan pendek sebatas siku.

"Bagus!" jawabku dengan senyum canggung

"Hmm.. jawaban yang _Standart_ " kata Jungkook sambil mendengus lucu

"Lalu mau ku jawab apa?" tanyaku

"Hmm... coba _Oppa_ ucapka 'Kookie sangat cantik pakai baju itu' seperti itu." Kata Jungkook manja

"Kokkie?" tanyaku heran

"Ups..!" sepertinya dia keceplosan. Ku lihat wajahnya sedikit merona dan salah tingkah

"jadi kau ingin di panggil Kookie?" tanyaku cuek, sedikit menggoda Jungkook sepertinya cukup menghibur

"A-ani.. ayo _Oppa_ kita beli bahan makanan untuk di masak!" Jungkook langsung melesat keluar toko, aku tau dia sedikit malu, apa Kookie adalah panggilan yang ku buat untuk dia? ahh.. biar saja lah! Aku memngikuti Jungkook keluar toko dengan tersenyum, yaa tersenyum yang tak jelas alasannya apa.

..

..

"Tae _Oppa_ , aku mau itu.." kata Jungkook sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai Crepes, kuberikan dia uangku dan dengan ceria dia berjalan sambil berlonjak ke arah kedai Crepes tadi,, tak berapa lama dia kembali dengan lipatan besar Crepes rasa coklat dengan senyum kelinci kemudian dengan semangat menggigit Crepes nya,,

"Enak,, " ucapnya senang "ini!" Jungkook menyerahkan Crepes nya yang baru dia gigit dua kali.

"eh?" aku heran, bukannya dia suka, tadi katanya enak, kenapa tidak dihabiskan?

 _"Kajja_ _Oppa..!"_ jungkook pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya menyusuri jalan, dan aku mengikuti nya dari belakang sambil memperhatikan tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil,, penuh rasa penasaran.

Kulihat dia berhenti di kedai pizza dan membeli 1 slice pizza, dia terlihat menikmati pizzanya sambil duduk di bangku biru depan kedai tersebut, aku mengikutinya duduk di banggu itu dan jungkook memberikan slice pizza yang tadi dia nikmati, itu baru 3 gigitan kurasa.

"kalau tidak mau makan tidak usah beli, kenapa ini tidak dihabiskan? " tanyaku

"kebiasaan dan juga siapa tau _Oppa_ mau, berbagi!" katanya santai sambil menjilati jari tangannya yang terkena lelehan keju pizza

"kebiasaan yang aneh!" kataku sambil menggigit pizza tadi

"ayo _Oppa_ kita ke supermarket!" jungkkok beranjak dari duduknya setelah aku menghabiskan pizza nya yang ternyata enak.

..

..

..

17:00

Normal POV

"Kau yakin bisa memasak ini?" tanya Taheyung saat keluar dari supermarket, dilihatnya barang belanjaan ditangannya yang rata-rata sayur dan buah dengan sedikit ikan dan dada ayam, tidak ada daging, bahkan saat Taehyung ingin membeli beberapa rokok, beer dan soda tidak di izinkan oleh jungkook, 'tidak sehat' katanya, Tapi tetap saja Taehyung membelinya.

"tentu, aku koki rumahan yang cukup handal!" kata Jungkook sedikit cemberut karena Taehyung berhasil memasukan beer dan 1 bungkus rokok di belanjaan mereka.

"Ok! Tapi aku tidak suka sayuran!" kata Taehyung

 _"Oppa_ hanya tidak bisa memakan paprika, sayuran yang lain hanya belum terbiasa, nanti akan aku buatkan sayuran yang enak khusus untuk _Oppa_ dengan cita rasa Korea, O _ppa_ pasti kangen masakan Korea kan?" sambil meneruskan perjalanan menuju apartmen, mereka berbincang atau bisa dibulang berdebat.

Taehyung berjalan lebih dulu di depan dan Jungkook berjalan dibelakang karena sibuk menikmati matahari sore yang akan tenggelam di dermaga kecil di samping kirinya.

"tunggu _Oppa!"_ sesaat Jungkook melihat tali sepatu Taehyung yang terlepas dan kemudian berlutut di depan Taehyung yang kaget dengan yang dilakukan Jungkook, Jungkook menalikan kembali tali sepatu Taehyung yang terlepas sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah!" kata Jungkook sambil menepuk-nepukan tangannya untuk menghilangkan debu ditangannya tersebut. _"Kajja"_ katanya lagi seraya berlalu dari hadapan Taehyung yang masih berdiam diri melihat punggung Jungkook yang mulai mejauh.

Taehyung melihat kearah sepatunya yang sudah terikat rapi sambil tersenyum kemudian beranjak mengikuti Jungkook pulang menuju apartemennya.

..

..

..

22:00

"klek."Jungkook masuk kekamar dengan keadaan _fress,_ dia baru saja mandi dan menggunakan _dress_ tidurnya yang berwarna pastel lembut tergantung indah diatas lututnya.

"Kenapa _Oppa?"_ kata jungkook saat melihat Taehyung memperhatikannya dengan sedikit intens.'apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?, apa masih ada sisa pasta gigi di mulutku' pikir Jungkook sambil meraba mulutnya.

"Ga apa-apa." Jawab Taehyung seraya kembali fokus pada Laptop berlambang apel itu.

"hmm.. kerjanya ga bisa besok pagi saja _Oppa?_ Besok kita ga usah jalan-jalan pagi dulu juga ga apa-apa." tanya Jungkook sambil menaiki kasur dimana Taehyung duduk dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

"Ya ga bisa, kerja itu enaknya malam!" jawab Taehyung tampa melepaskan pandangannya dari Laptop.

 _"Oppa_ sudah pernah coba kerja pagi-pagi banget belum?" tanya Jungkook lagi sambil manaikan selimut sebatas pinggang

"Kalau sampai pagi sih sering!" jawab Taehyung cuek, seraya membalikan posisi duduknya hingga memunggungi Jungkook.

"Ya beda dong _Oppa,_ coba deh!" terlihat gurat kesal di wajah manis Jungkook. "..." Tidak ada respon dari Taehyung, dia masih saja fokus pada laptopnya membuat Jungkook semakin kesal, kemudian Jungkook melintasi tubuh Taehyung yang memunggunginya membuat tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Taehyung secara tidak langsung wajah mereka begitu dekat terlihat sangat intim,

"Sudah yaa _Oppa,_ sekarang _Oppa_ sikat gigi lalu siap-siap tidur!" lalu Jungkook menutup layar laptop Taehyung, kemudian tangan Jungkook memberikan elusan sayang di dada Taehyung.

'sial, kenapa dia menggodaku begini?' batin Taehyung

"hmm, ok _Oppa"_ kata Jungkook yang masih setia mengelus dada Taehyung dan menempeklan dagunya di sela pundak Taehyung.

"O-Ok" Dengan senyum kikuk Taehyung beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi..

Taehyung menyikat dgiginya dengan semangat dan mencuci mukanya dengan tersenyum aneh, Taehyung melihat ke arah Shower dan memutuskan untuk sekalian membersihkan dirinya.

'sial, kenapa aku tegang begini?' batinnya

Jungkook yang mendengar suara air shower terlihat heran. _"Oppa? Oppa_ mandi?" teriaknya bertanya pada Taehyung sambil melihat ke arah Jam Dinding, 'jam setengah 10 malam begini kenapa mandi, bisa-bisa _Oppa_ masuk angin!' batinnya.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Taehyung masuk kekamar dan melihat Jungkook sudah tertidur.

Merasakan gerakan di kasur Jungkook membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang fress dan wangi mint yang lembut menguar di seluruh ruangan karena sabun yang digunakan Taehyung beraroma mint.

"Jungkook-ah" _Deep Voice_ Taehyung yang menggoda terdengar di telinga Jungkook,

"hmmm, apa _Oppa"_ kata Jungkook yang mulai memejamkan matanya lagi

"kita kan sudah suami istri," lanjut Taehyung masih dengan _Deep Voice_ nya

"iyaa, _Oppa"_

"boleh ga kalau kita, ...hmmm... kita Itu.?" Tanya Taehyung dengan senyum menggoda

"hmm, aku sih ga apa-apa, toh _Oppa_ adalah orang sama dengan yang di masa depan!" kata Jungkook sambil menatap mata Taehyung. Mendengar itu Taehyung tersenyum semakin lebar dan menawan, Taehyung mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook yang sudah sangat menggodanya sejak Jungkook muncul di kamarnya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi,

daaannn...

..

..

..

To Be Contiued

 **~..o.0.o..~**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **~..o.0.o..~**

huaahahahaaaha...

maafkan untuk Typo dan kesalahan dalam tanda baca.. untuk bagian akhir rating nya jadi T+ yaa chingu..

semoga chingudeul masih menunggu cerita ini..

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review, Fav & Follow,, byantae ; CaratARMYmonbebe ; bibble-ie ; Taeminkook ; Ahnyona ; Tink224 ; archangelsunny ; haehyukee ; Frlessbeautyxx ; JJR01 ; Cora-sshi00 ; Cherryjeonnn ; KukisEnaHALAL ; Nanaho Haruka ; Riapph91 ; Shin Ji Rim ; Springtae-sama ; SwaggxrBang ; TaeJung1 ; chocobars ; BunnySemoq ; Annaa2 ; riankim23 ; Nanaho Haruka ; xxxjk9 ; CandKTH ; optimuskim6 ; ulfadilaaaa ; vkookieddal ; anggunputri9488 ; levieren225 ; Jeon Hanna ; aitaetae13 ; Hayati965 ; itslove97 ; Ajeng Cangcorang Part I ; Vania264 ; Tipo ; Kim Alda ; Kyunie ; FlowerKyuu ; jackseagulltrash ; ZzzK ; aitaetae13 ; joons ..

mohon maaf kalau ada yang kelewat..

..

Review Juseyooo and Don't republish without permission

..


	4. Chapter 4

**MY WIFE FROM FUTURE**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing :TaeKook atc**

 **Warning :GS for Jungkook dan beberapa tokoh lain,Typo, no EYD, OOC dll**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung; all member Bangtan Boys**

 **Summary : Jeon Jungkook lompat ke masa lalu untuk menemui calon suaminya, Kim Taehyung, dengan mengemban misi tertentu. Tae — panggilan sayang Jungkook untuk sang calon suami — terkejut mendapati sesosok wanita tidur di sampingnya, yang dengan entengnya mengaku sebagai istrinya yang datang dari masa depan. Tentu Tae tidak percaya begitu saja, meskipun perempuan misterius ini mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya dan keluarganya, termasuk hal-hal privat lainnya seperti tahi lalat yang menyerupai gajah di tangannya.**

 **Bagai manakah kisah cinta mereka..**

...

...

...

Chapter 4 is coming..

semoga chingudeul suka..

Selamat berimajinasi

Terakhir Review Juseyooo

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.o.0.o.~**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **~.o.0.o.~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taehyung POV**

"sial, kenapa aku tegang begini" tadi itu adalah sebuah godaan yang benar-benar membuatku tegang. Aku yakin Jungkook juga menginginkannya, karena sikapnya yang menggoda ku tadi. Aku yakin itu.

Aku terus saja berpikiran kotor sambil mandi dengan _shower,_ airnya hangat membuatku sedikit _relax._

"ok, akan aku sambut godaan mu Jungkook-ah!" bisikku pada diriku sendiri setelah menyelesaikan mandiku, aku memakai kembali kaos putih polosku dan celana pendek merah kesayanganku ini dan berjalan dengan semangat menuju kamarku, dimana Jungkook menungguku.

..

..

Aku memasuki kamarku dan ku lihat Jungkook sudah meringkuk memejamkan mata indahnya. Ku naikan tubuhku ke atas kasur dan membuat gerakan kecil dari tubuh montok yang menggoda itu. Ku lihat matanya terbuka dan ternyenyum ke arahku kemudian sedikit terpejam lagi.

"Jungkook-ah" aku gunakan _deep voiceku_ yang sepertinya akan menggoda telinga Jungkook.

"hmmm, apa _Oppa?"_ kata nya masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"kita kan sudah suami istri," kataku lagi.

"iyaa, _Oppa"_ matanya sedikit terbuka sekarang.

"boleh ga kalau kita, ...hmmm... kita... Itu...?" Sial, aku sedikit gugup, tapi keteganganku masih mendominasi, persetan dengan malu, pikirku

"hmm, aku sih ga apa-apa, toh _Oppa_ adalah orang sama dengan yang di masa depan!" _what the_.. dia mengijinkannya, _Assa..!_ aku merunduk untuk menggapai bibir menggoda Jungkook sejak dia muncul di kamar ku waktu itu. Yess.. keteganganku akan merasakan indahnya dunia pertamakalinya sekarang. Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya dan kulihat mata bulatnya yang polos menatapku juga, Tinggal beberapa senti lagi akan kugapai ciuman ku denganya. Well, ini bukan ciuman pertamaku memang, aku sudah pernah berciuman dengan Elsa, hanya Berciuman, tidak lebih. Tapi sekarang!

"tapi buat _Oppa_ Apa-apa loohh...!" apa katanya tadi?, seketika ku hentikan pergerakan kepalaku untuk menggapai bibirnya dan mulai menaikan kembali kepala ku sambil menatap Jungkook. "aku masih inget sampai hari ini, gimana rasanya malam pertama kita. Bener-bener pertama kali, sama-sama canggung dan menyenangkan, jadi gimana menurut _Oppa?"_ dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, yang sialnya membuat aku sedikit merona. Malu, ya malu, ditolak secara halus. Yaa kalau dipikir memang ada benarnya juga, kalau memang Jungkook adalan istriku, maka aku ingin menjaga keperjakaanku untukunya.

aku beranjank baringkan tubuhku dengan memunggungi Jungkook berpura-pura tidur, aku berusaha menyembunyikan keteganganku ini sebenarnya. "iyaa.. ga jadi!" kataku yang sarat dengan rasa malu.

"hal ini yang membuat aku menyukai _Oppa!"_ kata Jungkook lagi. Jungkook tulus, itu yang aku yakin. Dan aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

..

..

..

4 September 2027, 06:30

 **Normal POV**

Jungkook sudah merapihkan seisi apartemen dan bersiap dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek diatas lutus berwarna soft peach juga sepatu _running_ warna putih. Dia masuk kedalam kamar yang masih berisikan Taehyung di atas kasur. Jungkook membawa sepatu Puma milik Taehyung dan memakaikannya kepada Taehyung yang sebelumnya sudah ia pasangkan kaus kaki.

 _"Oppa~"_ bisik Jungkook lembut, super lembut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Taehyung akan bangun kemudian Jungkook mengambil posisi duduk di samping tubuh Taehyung dan memajukan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh taehyung dan berbisik lagi. _"Oppa~_ bangun yuk.."

"hmmm..." gumam Taehyung

"Ayo bangun _Oppa~"_ masuh dengan suara bisikan

"mau ngapain sih, ini masih pagi!" jawab Taehyung serak

"kita lari pagi _Oppa"_ .. Jungkook membangunkan tubuh Taehyung dengan memeluk tubuh bagian depan Taehyung dan mendudukan Taehyung yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"emang harus banget ya? Aku malas!" jawab Taehyung yang sudah setengah bangun, Jungkook hanya tersenyum. "kamu gila apa, aku belum siap tau." Lanjut Taehyung sambil mengusap wajahnya malas.

"siapa bilang _Oppa_ belum siap?" kata Jungkook lagi

Mata Taehyung terbuka sempurna sekarang, dia melihat sepatu puma nya sudah terpasang dan pakaiannya juga cocok untuk olahraga. Sedikit melirik keasah Jungkook yang juga sudah siap untuk berolahraga dengan senyum kelinci yang setia menghiasi bibirnya.

"ayo _Oppa!"_ Jungkook menaik Taehyung bangun dan berdiri sampai Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook keluar kamarnya.

"aku ke toilet dulu!" Kata Taehyung kesal, tapi tetap mengikuti mau Jungkook, entah kenapa!

Jungkook dan Taehyung melakukan pemanasan sebelum mulai berlari, hanya Jungkook sebenarnya, karena Taehyung dengan malas-malasan dan mata setengah terpejam mengikuti gerakan peregangan otot tersebut."Semangat _Oppa,_ kita harus berolahraga agar sehat!" kata Jungkook dengan ceria. Yang dibalas dengusan oleh Taehyung

Saat mulai berlari, Jungkook penuh semangat berlalu di depan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung berlari santai dan sesekali berhenti.

 _"Oppa,_ ayo!" teriak Jungkook, dan Taehyung pun melajukan kakinya kembali dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Jungkook, baru beberapa meter berlari Taehyung menghentikan lagi laku kakinya. Dan mengeluh lelah."ini baru beberapa meter dari apartemen _Oppa,_ ayo.. kita harus berlari minimal 20 menit sehari" kata Jungkook sambil menggandeng tangan Taehyung yang mau tidak mau mengikuti Jungkook berlari lagi.

Sudah sekitar 3 kilo lebih mereka berlari santai akhirnya Jungkook berhenti di sebuah taman, _"Oppa_ tunggu di bangku itu ya, aku beli minum dulu". Kata Jungkok sambil menunjuk bangku panjang dibawah pohon rindang yang menawarkan kesejukan. "Ok, belikan aku soda dingin!" kata Taehyung dengan masih terengah-engah. Tapi Jungkook menghiraukannya

Taehung beristirahat di bangku tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya.

Drrtt..ddrrttt..

"Yo.. _Hyung.. Whatsup?"_ Taehyung mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Hoseok yang menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Aku sedang lari pagi dengan Jungkook" jawab Taehyung dan seketika terdengar suara tawa terbahak dari sang penelepon.

"ternyata Jungkook membawa hal positif untuk mu Tae!" kata Hoseok masih dengan tawanya.

"yaa.. tidak buruk juga untuk berolahraga pagi hari hyung. Sudah ya, ku tutup!" Taehyung secara tidak langsung mengakui bahwa kehadiran Jungkook cukup memberi pengaruh baik.

Terlihat Jungkook datang dengan dua botol air mineral ditangannya. "ini _Oppa!"_ kata Jungkook sambil memberikan air mineral tersebut kepada Taehyung.

"mana soda ku?" tanyanya melihat Jungkook hanya membawa airmineral. "soda tidak baik _Oppa,_ apa lagi kita baru saja berolahraga! air mineral adalah yang terbaik!" sergah Jungkook yang sedang menikmati air mineralnya.

Mau tidak mau Taehyung tetap meminum airnya karena haus luar biasa.

"kamu pulang lagi ke masa depan kapan?" tanya Taehyung

"belum tau, kenapa _Oppa?"_ jawab Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung

"aku hanya cape." kata Taehyung yang sebenarnya kesal karena Jungkook mengatur pola hidupnya, ya meski ke arah yang lebih baik.

"nanti kalau aku pulang _Oppa_ kangen loh!" goda Jungkook tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"hah, ga salah? Sampai sekarang aku tuh masih bingung, kenapa aku bisa suka sama perempuan kaya kamu?" sergah Taehyung, ya. Taehyung ga suka di atur-atur.

"kalau tiba waktunya nanti _Oppa_ juga akan tau!" jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "..." hening..

"ini sampai kamu pulang tiap hari harus seperti ini? Lari pagi, ga boleh rokok, dan soda?" kata Taehyung memelas. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Jungkook, "serius?" angguk lagi "Arghh..!" kesal taehyung. "kita harus mulai hidup sehat _Oppa!"_ lanjut Jungkook, 'Ini memang sehat, tapi tiap hari? Mana ada waktu?' Pikir Taehyung.

 _"kajja_ _Oppa,_ kita pulang lalu sarapan!" Jungkook sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah apartemen. Dan di ikuti oleh Taehyung dengan malas dan tampang kesal.

..

..

..

12:45

Taehyung dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk makan siang di _restourant_

"kenapa pesennya selalu ini sih?" kata Taehyung melas menatap sajian didepannya yang mayoritas sayuran, salad sehat dan air putih. Sedangkang Jungkook makan steak yang menggoda.

"aku cobain steak kamu boleh ya!" kata Taehyung dengan garpu ditangannya. Dan jungkook tidak merespon sama sakali. "pokoknya aku minta!" paksa Taehyung dan menancapkan garpunya di dangin yang dipanggang matang. Jungkook yang kesal langsung memberikan _death glare_ kepada Taehyung dan dengan kesal membanting garpu dan pisau makannya. "kamu tuh kenapa sih? Aku minta ga boleh, pesen sendiri juga ga boleh.!" Tanya Taehyung. Dan Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan kesal. Alisnya bertaut marah.

"iyaa.. ok.. Ackh..!" dan Taehyung pun kalah. Mengalah lebih tepatnya. Tanpa disadari Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya begitu pula Taehyung yang mulai menghabiskan saladnya.

 _"Oppa.._ lihat _Sunset_ yuk.!" Kata Jungkook setelah menyelesakan makannya. Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook lalu mengangguk.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan siang. Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung menuju halte bus dan menaiki bus tujuan _La_ _Piana_ Pinggiran Kota yang berbatasan dengan laut lepas. Perjalanan sekita 2 jam menaiki bus kota. Taehyung dan Jungkook banyak berbincang tentang keadaan masa depan dan juga apa saja yang disukai oleh Jungkook sebagai bahan Taehyung untuk mendekati Jungkook nanti.

Sesampainya mereka di _Achille e Lucia_ yang merupakan daerah berbukit dan berbatu, batu kapur lebih tepatnya. Indah, sangat!

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan sambil melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"jadi dimasa depan mobilnya disa terbang dong!" tanya Taehyung bercanda

"Ya engga lah! _Oppa_ terlalu banyak nonton kartun nii!" jawab Jungkook sambil terbahak."ini masih jauh yaa _Oppa?"_ tanya Jungkook yang sudah berkeringat

"lumayan!" kata jungkook

"lelah juga, tapi untuk sesuatu yang indah kita harus berkorban, bukan begitu _Oppa?"_ senyum Jungkook mengembang lagi, dan dibalas Taehyung dengan anggukan serta senyumannya yang menawan.

"hmmm, Oppa harus rajin olahraga, dan jaga pola makan ok!" pesan Jungkook.

"Hmm, ga perlu seperti itu juga aku sudah sehat!" Taehyung penuh percayadiri. _"Oppa_ percaya diri sekali" sergah Jungkook. "aku sangat percaya pada tubuhku, karena aku merasa saat ini aku sehat-sehat saja, walaupun tanpa makan sayur dan olahraga rutin!". Taehyung bersombong diri

 _"Oppa_ kan sering bergadang, merokok dan minum-minuman tidak sehat, _Beer_ itu mengandung Alkohol dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan, lalu Soda, _Oppa_ tau tidak soda itu adalah 80% nya adalah Gula. Iuuhhh...!" jelas Jungkook yang diakhiri dengan rasa sebal pada minuman kegemaran Taehyung tersebut.

"selama kita masih bisa menikmatinya, kita nikmati saja!". "Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati Oppa, kita kan ga tau didepan kita sakit apa". Ok ini perang kata mutiara.

Tanpa terasa mereka sampai di puncak bukit yang berpandangan langsung dengan hamparan laut, langit yang berhias matahari sudah menuju tempat peristirahatannya. sekarang masih pukul 4 sore.

"Huaaahhh.. ini indah!" teriak Jungkook. "..." Hening sejenak, mereka menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya.

Drrttt.. Drrttt..

" _Ne_ _Hyung._ " Jawab Taehyung

"Tae, Kau sedang bersama Jungkook?" Hoseok berbicara di telepon

"Yes. Dia bersama denganku di bukit"

"kau jangan lihat belakang ok! Please!" kata Hoseok dan _refleks_ Taehyung melihat kebelakang yang ternyata Hoseok sudah berada di bawah puncak bukit. "Hey _Hyung!"_ kata Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"sial..!aku bilangkan jangan lihat belakang, kenapa, kenapa kau? Aishh..! ok lah, kemari kau dan jangan bawa Jungkook!" kata Hoseok sambil menutup teleponnya yang sebelumnya dijawab OK oleh Taehyung.

"sebentar ya, kamu tunggu disini aja!" Taehyung kebawah menghampiri Hoseok. Jungkook tidak mengikuti permintaan Taehyung dan mengikuti Taehyung turun.

"ada apa _Hyung?"_ sesampainya Taehyung dibawah

"kenapa Jungkook ikut?" bisik Hoseok

" _Wae Oppa_? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" kata Jungkook

"i-itu..." belum selesai Hoseok menjawab, tiba-tiba Elsa muncul dari balik pohon besar yang ada di samping hoseok

"Hai Tae..!" kata Elsa dengan sedikit tersenyum

"Ya Elsa," sulit diceritakan bagaimana mimik muka Taehyung.. kaget, itu satu yang pasti

"Tae, Y _ou must to leave her! She's a liar,_ bagaimana kau bisa percaya dengan hal bodoh semacam ini?-" Jungkook hanya menatap Elsa dengan sebal.

"- ok, _just becouse she knows the stupid thing about Hoseok stupid secret, or about your elephant mole_ , itu bukan berarti dia dari masa depan, Tae, aku juga tau tentang itu. _Come one_ Tae!" lanjut elsa, dan Jungkook menatapnya marah, kemudian menatap Taehyung sendu, sedangkan Taehyung menatap Elsa serius, Taehyung masih kekasih Elsa, Ingat?

"Ok.. apa dia meminta sesuatu kepadamu Tae? _Clothes?jewelry? or anything?_ " tanya Elsa. "Ya.. _some Clothes and Foods,_ dan Jungkook hanya minta untuk jalan-jalan". jawab Taehyung dengan tampang datarnya tanpa melihat ke arah Jungkook

"dan dia bilang dia adalah istrimu dari masa depan?" selidik Elsa dengan senyum meremehkan. Dan Taehyung menjawabnya Ya. " _did you kiss her? Or Sleep with her?_ " tanya elsa blak-blakan. Itu membuat Jungkook syok dan kemudian menatap menyalang kepada Elsa. Dan bodohnya Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan elsa, "aku memintanya, tapi dia menolak karena suatu alasan" itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Dan itu membuat Jungkook kecewa.

"OK _Guys! Think_! Ada orang asing tiba-tiba muncul dirumahmu, kemudian Dia meminta _free trip and she refused to F**K you! Ok, think guys_. Apa Taehyung di masa depan akan mengijinkan istrinya untuk _Time Treveling_?" lanjut Elsa "..." hening.. Jungkook sudah gelisah dan terlihat pucat.

"ok. _You? Whats your name?_ " tanya Elsa sinis pada Jungkook, "..." namun tidak dijawab oleh Jungkook. Dia hanya diam.. " _Shit.._ _What ever.. You, what Taehyung say when you say you want to go to time treveling?_ Apa dia mengijinkanmu? Apa yang dia katakan?" lanjut Elsa penuh emosi.

"..." Jungkook tetap bungkam namun matanya menyalang kepada Elsa. Penuh Emosi dan rasa sakit. Tanpa disadari Jungkook menitikan airmatanya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Taehyung yang hanya diam tanpa membantunya.

"Jungkook, Apa yang aku katakan?" kata Taehyung bukannya membuat tenang malah semakin membuat Jungkook menitikan airmatanya deras. Hoseok pun hanya diam saja, ia sedang berpikir akan mempercayai siapa.

"..." hening.. Jungkook masih tidak menjawab

" _See_?" Elsa bersuara meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa Jungkook adalah Penipu. Tapi Taehyung mengangkat telunjuk kirinya kearah Elsa memberi tanda kepada Elsa untuk diam. Dan Elsa pun diam.

"Jungkook, aku tanya lagi padamu, apa yang aku katakan ketika kau meminta izin untuk pergi kemasa lalu?". Tanya Taehyung lembut namun penuh penekanan.

...

"hiks..." hanya isakan yang didapat oleh Taehyung dari Jungkook.

Taehyung pun meninggalkan Jungkook diatas bukit. Hoseok dan Elsa mengikuti dibelakang. Senyum sinis meremehkan Elsa berikan kepada Jungkook untuk mengejek Jungkook, karena dia merasa menang. Memenangkan Taehyung.

untuk saat ini

..

..

..

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.o.0.o.~**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **~.o.0.o.~**

 **.**

 **.**

maafkan JM karena kurang semangat upload new chapternya.. JM merasa respon readernim semakin sepi,, mohon semangatnya yaa chingudeul.. ^^

maaf juga untuk Typo dan kekurangan lainnya dalam penulisan.. karena mungkin karakterku menulis adalah seperti ini..

semoga chingudeul masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.. Chapternya sudah semakin mendekati akhir loohh...

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review, Fav & Follow,, byantae ; CaratARMYmonbebe ; bibble-ie ; Taeminkook ; Ahnyona ; Tink224 ; archangelsunny ; haehyukee ; Frlessbeautyxx ; JJR01 ; Cora-sshi00 ; Cherryjeonnn ; KukisEnaHALAL ; Nanaho Haruka ; Riapph91 ; Shin Ji Rim ; Springtae-sama ; SwaggxrBang ; TaeJung1 ; chocobars ; BunnySemoq ; Annaa2 ; riankim23 ; Nanaho Haruka ; xxxjk9 ; CandKTH ; optimuskim6 ; ulfadilaaaa ; vkookieddal ; anggunputri9488 ; levieren225 ; Jeon Hanna ; aitaetae13 ; Hayati965 ; itslove97 ; Ajeng Cangcorang Part I ; Vania264 ; Tipo ; Kim Alda ; Kyunie ; FlowerKyuu ; jackseagulltrash ; ZzzK ; aitaetae13 ; joons ; glaudyap ; seokjinaddict ; shinrivaille ; sixsenses ; adwyasdi ; Taeking95 ;Runch Randaa ; ohjungKim ; maiolibel..

mohon maaf kalau ada yang kelewat..

..

Review Juseyooo and Don't republish without permission

..


	5. Chapter 5

**MY WIFE FROM FUTURE**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing :TaeKook atc**

 **Warning :GS for Jungkook dan beberapa tokoh lain,Typo, no EYD, OOC dll**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung; all member Bangtan Boys**

 **Summary : Jeon Jungkook lompat ke masa lalu untuk menemui calon suaminya, Kim Taehyung, dengan mengemban misi tertentu. Tae — panggilan sayang Jungkook untuk sang calon suami — terkejut mendapati sesosok wanita tidur di sampingnya, yang dengan entengnya mengaku sebagai istrinya yang datang dari masa depan. Tentu Tae tidak percaya begitu saja, meskipun perempuan misterius ini mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya dan keluarganya, termasuk hal-hal privat lainnya seperti tahi lalat yang menyerupai gajah di tangannya.**

 **Bagai manakah kisah cinta mereka..**

...

...

...

Chapter 5 is coming.. maafkan JM atas update yang lama yaa Chingudeul, sebagai gantinya JM buat 2 Ep jadi 1 chapter..

semoga chingudeul suka..

Selamat berimajinasi

Terakhir Review Juseyooo

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.o.0.o.~**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **~.o.0.o.~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taehyung POV..**

"OK _Guys! Think_! Ada orang asing tiba-tiba muncul dirumahmu, kemudian Dia meminta _free trip and she refused to F**K you! Ok, think guys_. Apa Taehyung di masa depan akan mengijinkan istrinya untuk _Time Treveling_?" Sejak tadi Elsa terus saja berbicara, dan itu membuatku berfikir apa Jungkook berbohong, Elsa membuat ku kembali kepada pikiranku bahwa Jungkook adalah seorang aktris yang benar-benar bagus dalam acktingnya.. hening.. Jungkook tidak menaggapi apapun yang elsa katakan kulihat adagurat gelisah di wajahnya dan dia lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"ok. _You? Whats your name?-_ " suara Elsa sinis, ku lihat Jungkook masih diam dan menatap menyalang kepada Elsa, namun tidak menjawab ataupun berkata apapun, dia hanya diam.. "-s _hit..What ever.. You, whats Taehyung say when you say you want to go to time treveling?_ Apa dia mengijinkanmu? Apa yang dia katakan?" lanjut Elsa penuh emosi.

"..." ku tatap Jungkook yang tetap bungkam, matanya mulai memerah, pelupuk matanya sudah berair, Jungkook menangis. Kenapa? Apa susahnya mejawab, aku juga penasaran, apa aku mengijinkan Jungkook _time treveling_ jika dia benar-benar istriku? Aku masih menatapnya dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari menatap menyalang kepada elsa beralih menatapku dengan sendu, apa artinya tatapan itu? aku sudah terlanjur penasaran. "Jungkook, Apa yang aku katakan?" kata-kata itu mengalir dari mulutku mengeluarkan unek-unek penasaranku, bukannya mejawab pertanyaanku tangis Jungkook semakin menyedihkan, raut mukanya yang kecewa, sedih, dan marah hanya itu yang dia berikan untuk pertanyaanku.

" _See_?" suara Elsa menambah rasa kesalku, dan ku acungkan jari telunjukku untuk membuatnya diam.

"Jungkook, aku tanya lagi padamu, apa yang aku katakan ketika kau meminta izin untuk pergi kemasa lalu?" tanyaku dengan penekanan disetiap kata. "hiks..." hanya isakan dari Jungkook jawabannya.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook sebegitu susahnya menjawab, apa benar dia menipuku? Atas dasar apa? Kenapa aku, kenapa dia mengetahui semuanya tentangku? Kepalaku pusing memikirkan semuanya, jadi aku memutuskan beranjak pergi dari sini untuk menenangkan diri dan berfikir jernih. Aku tidak perduli Hoseok Hyung dan Elsa mengikuti dibelakangku atau bagaimana keadaan Jungkook sekarang. Yang aku inginkan adalah pergi dari bukit ini dulu.

..

..

 **Normal POV..**

Tanpa berkata apapun Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya berlalu menuruni bukit, tanpa menghiraukan isakan Jungkook yang semakin keras dan menyesakan hati. Hoseok dan Elsa mengikuti Taehyung menuruni bukit dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri di atas bukit dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Hiks.. _Oppa.."_ lirih suara Jungkook terbawa angin diata bukit yang mulai berwarna orange.

Jungkook masih menatap jalan setapak yang sejak 15 menit tadi dituruni Taehyung dengan tatapan sendu, air matanya sudah tidak mengalir, hanya menggenangi mata indahnya. Dia kembali beranjak ke puncak bukit dan duduk di atas bukit itu beralaskan rumput kering dan batuan kapur. Dia menatap lurus hamparan laut yang sudah berhiaskan warna Orange cantik. harusnya dia menikmati sunset ini dengan Taehyung, tapi kenyataannya hanya dia sendiri duduk di tengah hamparan laut,batu karang,rumput yang mengering, suara debur ombak dan beratapkan langit orange kehitaman.

..

..

..

"Tae,, _Wait!"_ teriak Elsa yang sejak menuruni bukit diabaikan oleh Taehyung, begitu juga Hoseok yang diam saja semenjak mengikuti Taehyung turun, di kepalanya banyak sekali pikiran tentang bagaimana Jungkook dan bagaimana Taehyung, Hoseok sudah menganggap Taehyung sebagai adiknya, dia mengerti kegundahan yang Taehyung rasakan.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Taehyung kesal.

"mau minum dulu," tawar Elsa, sambil menyodorkan kaleng _beer,_ dengan ragu Taehyung mengambilnya, tanpa membukanya Taehung hanya memegang dan melihat kaleng _beer_ nya itu, pikirannya melayang mengingat bagaimana Jungkook marah saat dia memasukkan kaleng _beer_ di belanjaannya kemarin. "tidak diminum? Dari tadi hanya dilihat saja!" kata Elsa lagi dan Taehyung membuka kaleng _Beer_ nya dan meminumnya pelan.

Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di tepi dermaga, awalnya hanya Taehyung yang berdiri, namun Hoseok dan Elsa menyusul berdiri disampingnya sambil menikmati senja yang sebentar lagi akan turun.

"Senja," bisik Taehyung

" _you say something_?" tanya elsa yang berada di sisi Taehyung, dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Taehyung. Elsa melirik ke bawah dan melihat tali sepatu Taehyung lepas, "Tae, _Your Shoues!"_ tunjuk Elsa ke sepatu yang Taehyung gunakan.

Taehyung melirik sepatunya dan Sekejap Taehyung mengingat pada saat Jungkook membenarkan tali sepatunya, senyum nya, sikap lembutnya, dan segala macam tingkah Jungkook. Taehyung lalu membenarkan tali sepatunya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Elsa dan Hoseok. Elsa berteriak meminta Taehyung kembali sedangkan Hoseok tersenyum, senyum tulus seorang kakak. Akhirnya adiknya menyadari hatinya sudah terfokuskan kepada Jungkook.

Taehung terus berlari ke arah bukit dan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Jungkook, senyum Jungkook dan terakhir airmata Jungkook yang entah kenapa menyayat hatinya. Biarsaja jika memang Jungkook menipuku, tapi hati ini ingin berlari ke arah Jungkook sekarang. Pikir Taehyung.

..

..

..

Jungkook masih disana, masih duduk dengan mata lurus memandang bulatan orange yang semakin turun hampir tenggelam semua saat Taehyung muncul di puncak bukit, Taehyung tidak bersuara, dia menatap Jungkook kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah Jungkook, dalam hati dia bersyukur Jungkook masih disini,

hening.. hanya deru ombak yang menabrak karang yang terdengar.

"Tau ga, kenapa Senja itu menyenagkan? - " ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat mereka dinaungi keheningan, "-kadang dia merah merekah Bahagia, Kadang dia hitam gelap Berduka.. Tapi langit,,, selalu menerima senja apa adanya,-".lanjut Jungkook masih dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"..." hening.. Taehyung hanya melihat ke arah Jungkook dalam diam. "kata-kata itu _O_ _ppa_ yang pertama menucapkannya kepadaku!" sambung Jungkook seraya melihat kearah Taehyung.

"emang aku segombal itu ya?" ucap Taehyung

 _"Sigh.._ _Ani, Oppa_ bukan tipe orang yang romantis." Jawab Jungkook dengan senyumnya

"kamu tadi nungguin aku?" lanjut Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook yang masih menatap matahari yang tiggal sedikit lagi tenggelam.

"sejujurnya aku ga tau mau kemana lagi, _Oppa_ sendiri kenapa kembali kesini?" kata Jungkook membuat Taehyung berfikir.

"..." hening.. Taehyung bingung akan menjawab apa pertanyaan Jungkkok tersebut. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke Jungkook saat ini. "terimakasih Jungkook-ah, terimakasih sudah tetap berada disini, menungguku!" Dengan terus menatap Jungkook, Taehyung terseyum, tampan sangat tampan dan membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum, kemudian mereka melanjutkan menyaksikan _Sunset_ yang begitu indah. menikmati perasaan mereka dalam hati. menutup hari ini dengan manis ditemani senja yang cantik.

..

..

..

 **11 September 2027**

 **Taehyung POV**

Aku dan Jungkook berjalan menaki bukit penuh dengan bunga matahari. Ini taman bunga mata hari yang indah, aku sangat bahagia berada disini dan berada didekat Jungkook, dia terus saja tersenyum dan tertawa sambil terus menggenggam tanganku, _"Oppa,_ .. Chu~" aku tersentak Jungkook mecium pipiku "hahaha.. tangkap aku _Oppa.."_ katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berlari dari sisiku menyusuri jalan celah bunga matahari, aku mengejarnya sambil tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang lucu, Jungkook terpekik senang saat tangannya aku raih dan menariknya kedalam dekapaku, Jungkook masih tertawa namun erat memeluk pinggangku, dia cantik, manis, dan aku menyukainya. _"Oppa"_ suara Jungkook lembut dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku, tatapan penuh rasa sayang, kudekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya, hidung kami sudah bersentuhan, kurasakan bibirnya lembut menyentuh bibirku, aku mulai menggerakan bibirku di permukaan bibirnya, rasa manis singgah di bibirku saat ku hisap lembut bibirnya, semakin lama ciuman kami semakin dalam dan tak terkontrol, Jungkook meremas rambut dan tengkukku sambil mendesah nikmat, lalu aku membawanya berbaring di tanah yang ditutupi rumput di celah bunga matahari, panas dalam tubuh semakin meningkat dengan posisi kami sekarang, namun tiba-tiba aku terguling dan tautan kami terlepas, seketika aku bangun dan melihat sekelilingku bukan lagi taman bunga matahari tapi kamarku. "sial! ternyata hanya mimpi." kulirik Jungkook masih tertidur di atas tempat tidurku dengan posisi telungkup, dan aku jatuh dari kasur karena mimpi tadi. "astaga! mimpi sialan,!" umpatku lagi setelah melihat pekerjaan tambahan yang harus ku selesaikan, aku harus menambahkan waktuku di kamar mandi lebih lama dari sebelumnya setelah ku lirik bagian selatan tubuhku.

..

..

..

 **Normal POV**

"Pagi _Oppa.._ hari ini kita sarapan roti gandum yaa... mau selai apa?" tanya Jungkook ceria.

berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Taehyung yang kuyu dan murung, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan tambahannya yang memputuhkan waktu 1 jam di kamar mandi. "hmm.." gumam Taehyung sebagai tanggapan dari ungkapan Jungkook. "selai apa?" tanya Jungkook lagi. "kamu nanya tapi sudah mengoleskan selai strowberry di rotiku." kata Taehyung masih dengan nada malas."hahaha.. karena _Oppa_ hanya suka selai strowberry untuk roti!" lagi, ungkapan Jungkook memuat Taehyung menambahkan lagi satu pengetahuan Jungkook terhadap kebiasaan dan Kesukaannya pada memorinya. Jungkook semakin meyakinkan bahwa dia adalah istrinya dari masa depan.

"Jungkook, apa kita pernah jalan-jalan ke taman bunga matahari?" tanya Taehyung spontan

"hmm... ga pernah tuh! kenapa memang _Oppa?"_ tanya Jungkook. "tadi aku mimpi aneh, kita lari-larian di taman bunga matahari, terus aku meluk kamu, terus kita ci... " tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti berkata setelah sadar dengan kata yang akan terucap itu sungguh memalukan, _'hampir saja'_ pikirnya.

"kita apa _Oppa?_ hmmm...?" tanya jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung jail. Jungkook menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Taehyung "jadi _Oppa_ udah mulai mimpiin aku yaa!" goda Jungkook lagi. raut wajah Taehyung berubah malu, ada kesal tapi lebih banyak malu, digoda habis-habisan oleh tatapan Jungkook. Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengunyah rotinya yang tinggal setengah hingga habis dengan terburu-buru. "awfu fanfi fadfu fulu- aq ganti baju dulu- " gumam Taehyung dengan mulut penuh roti dan sudut bibirnya tercecer selai strowberi. "kalau udah suka sama aku bilang yaa _Oppa!"_ ucap Jungkook agak kencang saat Taehyung hampir memasuki kamar. Taehyung sedikit menoleh sambil menelan sisa rotinya yang berada di dalam mulut kemudian lanjut memasuki kamar yang sebelumnya dihadiahi senyuman jail dari Jungkook.

"sial.. hampir saja keceplosan, kalau Jungkook tau aku memimpikannya yang tidak-tidak mau di taruh dimana muka ku!" monolog Taehyung dari dalam kamar berdiri di balik pintu.

..

..

..

 **15:30**

hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya, mungkin selain insiden mengenai pekerjaan tambahan Taehyung dipagi hari dan ejekan Jungkook padanya mengenai pembicaraan masalah mimpi aneh Taehyung, Taehyung pergi bekerja jam 10 sampai jam 2 siang, dan setelah menjemput Jungkook di halte bus dekat apartemen sekarang mereka berjalan di pinggiran dermaga beberapa blok dari apartmen, "aku mau membeli roti disana _Oppa."_ kata Jungkook sambil menunjuk sebuah toko roti yang meneurut internet enak. yaa, Jungkook tidak hanya diam saja sebenarnya di apartemen, dia banyak mecari informasi tempat wisata dan jajanan enak di sekitar kota kecil ini.

"ok" Taehyung hanya mengikuti saja keinginan Jungkook,"aku tunggu diluar saja."ucapnya lagi seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding toko tersebut, _"Oppa_ mau rasa apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil membuka pintu masuk. "terserah" jawab Taehyung singkat dan di jawab dengan acungan ibu jari oleh Jungkook.

 _"Welcome.."_ ucap sang penjaga kasir sebelah pintu yang Jungkook masuki

 _"grazie"_ jawab Jungkook tersenyum dan mulai memilih roti yang menurutnya tidak terlalu tinggi kalori. " _this one plese"_ mendengar suara familiar tepat disampingnya Jungkook menoleh dan melihat Hoseok sedang membeli sebuah roti sandwich dengan tuna dan beberapa lainnya yang sudah di masukan kedalan dus. "Hoseok _Oppa,_ Hay!" sapa Jungkook ceria, Hoseok lumayan syok, dia masih merasa tidak enak mengenai kejadian di bukit tempo hari. "hay Jungkook, kau sendiri?" tanya Hoseok kaku. "tidak, Taehyung _Oppa_ ada di luar!" jawab Jungkook masih serius memilih roti. "O-Ok,, aku kedepan dulu kalau begitu!"."Eeu, _Oppa_ apakah kau sudah mulai latihan menari lagi?", "Y-ya" Hoseok mengurungkan untuk beranjak dari samping Jungkook, "Bagus, dan _Oppa_ sudah memasukan Video _dance_ dan profile _Oppa_ ke Florence Art School? ", "b-bagaimana kau tau aku mendaftarkan diri sebagai pengajar di FAS?" tanya Hoseok disana, yang ditanya hanya senyum "aku bahkan tau kalau nama panggung _Oppa_ adalah J-Hope"ucap Jungkook lagi . "K-kau menyeramkan Jungkook-ah" sambil berlalu menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya. "semoga kau sukses _Oppa"_ pekik Jungkook saat Hoseok hampir keluar pintu toko. Jungkook tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara memilih roti sehatnya. " _am, Sinyore, i wont this one please_ ".

..

..

 _"Hyung!"_ sapa Taehyung di luar toko

"Tae, maaf untuk yang terjadi minggu lalu." ucap Hoseok dengan wajah menyesl, " _its Ok Hyung_ ", "Elsa mendatangiku dan menanyakan tentang Jungkook, dan memintaku untuk membatunya mengikutimu, mulai dari kau lari pagi sampai ke bukit." tutur Hoseok. " _Its Ok Hyung_ ," balas Taehyung lagi sambil menepuk pundak Hoseok dan tersenyum. "tidak Tae, yaa perasaanku merasa bersalah atas yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi aku mengerti sekarang, Kau sudah jatuh cinta kan pada Jungkook." lanjut Hoseok "a-aku ti-tiak begitu _Hyung,"._ "hahahaha... kau gugup seperti itu, akui saja Tae, lagi pula aku semakin yakin kalau Jungkook adalah Istri mu kalian cocok." Hoseok tertawa "haahh.. terserah mu lah _Hyung."_ Taehyung malas melanjutkan perdebatan.

"oh iya Tae, kau ingat kan Jungkook pernah berkata supaya aku memulai lagi latihan _Dance_ ku. dan 5 hari lalu aku mengirimkan profile ku beserta video _dance_ ku ke FAS, dan aku diterima mengajar disana, baru tadi pagi aku mendapatkan kabarnya, Huaahhh.. aku senang sekali.!" Hoseok sangat bersemangat dan bahagia dia mendapatkan kembali _passion_ nya. "wahhh,, selamat _Hyung,_ semoga kau sukses di bidang yang memang kau cintai dari dulu!"Taehyung langsung memeluk erat _Hyung_ nya ini..

"dan lusa akan ada pekan seni di FAS, kau tau aku akan melakukan _Performens_ soloku sebagai cara untuk menarik murid yang akan berada di club ku." terang Hoseok penuh semangat, "kau dan Jungkook boleh datang kesana,", "baik lah _Hyung!_ aku akan datang" ucap Taehyung bangga "baiklah, Ku tunggu, aku pulang duluan ya.. Bye..!" Hoseok pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih sangat bersemangat mendengar cerita _Hyungnya_ yang terlihat bahagia. bahagia karena mendapatkan kembali jiwanya. Menari adalah jiwa Hoseok. dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah, Taehyung masuk kedalam toko dan mencari Jungkook, dia tidak sabar untuk memberi tau kabar bahagia Hoseok tadi.

"Jungkook-ah.. tadi kau bertemu dengan Hoseok _Hyung?"_ tanya Taehyung masih dengan senyum. "Yup.." jawab Jungkook singkat. "Kamu tau Hoseok diterima bekerja di FAS, dan dia akan melakukan _performens_ lusa, wahh.. aku senang akhirnya Hoseok _hyung_ melakukan hal yang benar, mengikuti jiwanya." terang Taehyung dengan semangat. "Aku tau." singkat lagi. "kok sudah tau, Hoseok _hyung_ baru saja mengetahuinya tadi pagi. bagaimana kau sudah tau?" wajah taehyung menyuarakan kebingungan. "Ya.. Ya aku sudah tau _Oppa.."_ kata Jungkook lagi sambil tersenyum dan Taehyung hanya melihat Jungkook aneh, tunggu, mungkin Jungkook tau karena dia benar-benar dari masa depan. batin Taehyung.

"yuk _Oppa,_ aku sudah selesai." ajak Jungkook sambil menaik tangan Taehyung.

..

..

..

 **13 September 2027**

hari ini adalah Pekan Seni FAS yang dibicarakan Hoseok tempo hari mulai, Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berada di kerumunan orang-orang yang memadati sekolah seni nomor satu di Italia.

 _"Oppa_ dimana Hoseok _Oppa?"_ Jungkook melihat kesana kemari dai balik punggung Taehyung yang ada di depannya. "dia bilang sedang bersiap di belakan panggung utama." jawab Taehyung seraya mengeratkan pegangan tangan Jungkook yang ada di lengannya.

"ouuhh disana?" ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk arah panggung utama. "ayo kita hampiri Hoseok _Oppa"._ lanjut Jungkook. mereka lanjutkan berjalan ke arah ruangan yang berada di balik panggung yang bertuliskan Backstage.

"Tae.." seru Hoseok saat melihat Taehyung melongokkan kepalanya dan di ikuti dengan Jungkook di belakang . "waahh,, kalian datang." lanjut Hoseok yang sedang bersiap untuk penampilannya yang sebentar lagi. Hoseok sangat tapan dengan rambut dicat Orange menyala baju satin putih seperti potongan piyama celana hitam panjang dengan sobekan di lututnya, sepatu hitam mengkilap dan disempurnakan dengan _makeup_ tipis yang pas. "semoga sukses _Hyung_ dan semoga banyak yang mendaftar menjadi murid di club mu" ucap Taehyug dengan tulus. "tenang saja _Oppa,_ penampilanmu akan menghasilkan banyak murid." lanjut Jungkook dengan senyum kelincinya. "terimakasih Tae, Jungkook, kalian tunggu lah didepan, sebentar lagi giliranku." ucap Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook meninggalkna Hoseok dan mencari tempat strategis didepan panggung utama. pembawa acara memanggil nama Hoseok dan musik sudah dinyalakan, tampak Hoseok memasuki panggung dengan berjalan lambat sesuai dengan ketukan musik.

" _Oppa Hwaiting!_ " teriak Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hoseok _hyung_ yang membuat lagu ini sendir, kau tau?" tanya Taehyung.

"Yas. Boys Meet Evil" jawab Jungkook

"K-Kamu tau judulnya?" Taehyung masih saja takjub dengan pengetahuan Jungkook, seperti paranormal. "tentu saja.!" jawab Jungkook singkat.

mereka melanjutkan menikmati penampilan Hoseok yang sangat memukau, jika dilihat dari beberapa penonton sudah banyak yang tertarik, bahkan beberapa anak muda mulai menandai hoseok untuk menjadi tutornya.

"Hoseok _Oppa_ akan sukses nanti." gumam Jungkook namun Taehyung mendengarnya. _aku juga semakin yakin kalau kamu adalah istriku dimasa depan, tapi apa yang membuatmu menemuiku di masa ini?_ batin Taehyung.

penampilan Hoseok sudah selesai dengan riuh tepuk tangan yang mengiringi. Taehyung dan Jungkook menghampiri Hoseok dan memberikan selamat, setelahnya Hoseok sudah dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak muda yang tertarik dengan dancenya, lalu Taehyung dan Jungkook pemit pulang terlebih dahulu dan dibalas anggukan dan teriakan terimakasih dari Hoseok.

..

..

Jungkook tertawa lepas saat Taehyung menceritakan saat Hoseok mulai mengikuti casting sebagai model yang berakhir ditolak. mereka sudah berada di dermaga setelah menyelesaikan makan malam di restoran pinggir dermaga tadi. angin berhembus sedikit kencang dan Jungkook terlihat kedinginan, Taehyung mengetahuinya dan melepas kemeja Flanelnya yang merupakan doubelan kaos putih polos yang dipakainya kemudian taehyung memakaikannya kepada Jungkook, . "siapa suruh memakai baju pendek tapi tidak membawa jaket" ucap Taehyung sarat akah kekhawatiran. "hehehe.. aku kan ingin terlihat bergaya _Oppa,_ lagi pula seperti ini kan Romantis" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "terserahmu lah". kalau dilanjutkan pasti Taehyung tersipu dengan godaan Jungkook.

"ayo pulang, sudah semakim malam," ajak Taehyung sambil mengangkat Jungkook yang sejak tadi duduk di pinggiran dermaga. "Hup.." Jungkook begitu ceria malam ini. _"Kajja.."_ lanjut Jungkook sambil mengeratkan pegangannya ke tangan Taehyung, hampir seperti memeluk sebenarnya.

..

..

..

sesampainya di Apartemen Taehyung langsung menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil laptopnya kemudian beranjak ke balkon dan menyibukan diri disana. _"Oppa_ kau tidak istirahat dulu?" tanya Jungkook saat berada di depan pintu balkon, "aku ada _Deadline_ besok Jungkook-ah." jawab Taehyung yang masih Fokus dengan laptopnya. "setidaknya mandi dulu _Oppa",_ "kau duluan saja yang mandi nanti aku setelahnya." sela Taehyung datar. dengan kesal Jungkook masuk kembali kedalam kamar kemudian melanjutkan ke kamar mandi. setelah 15 menit di kamar mandi Jungkook merapihkan dapur dan ruang makan sedikit, kemudian masuk kekamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang lumayan capek, badannya sedikit mengigil dan mulai batuk-batuk. Jungkook melihat jam dengan bentuk lingkaran berwarna merah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, dan melihat Taehyung masih sibuk dengan laptopnya ditemani sebatang rokok disela jari telunjuk dan manisnya. rasa kesal Jungkook semakin besar, dia menghampiri Taehyung kebalkon, _"Oppa, Oppa_ masih harus kerja sampai pagi lagi?"tanya Jungkook sambil menahan batuknya. "hmm" gumaman Taehyunglah yang menjawab. "tapi besok aku akan bangun untuk lari pagi kok, kamu tenang saja" lanjut Taehyung. "Bukan masalah lari paginya _Oppa._ tapi ini ga bagus untuk kesehatan _Oppa, Opaa_ ngerti dong!" Jungkook sudah kesal setengah mati. "..." tak ada jawaban. "bisa ga _Oppa_ kerjanya nanti pagi saja?" ketus Jungkook. "Ya ga bisa Jungkook-ah, ide itu munculnya malam hari, lagi pula ini harus sudah masuk tim redaksi besok." jawab Taehyung masih fokus dengan laptopnya. dan itu membuat Jungkook ingin meledak rasanya. Jungkook diam saja sambil mengepalkan jemarinya erat. Taehyung masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng _Beer_ yang sempat ia beli kemarin untuk menemaninya sampai pagi.

Jungkook sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi kekesalannya. dia kemudian duduk di kursi balkon dan mengutak-atik laptop Taehyung kemudian menghapus semua pekerjaan Taehyung kemudian berdiri kembali menghadap pagar balkon saat Taehyung membuka pintu balkon.

Taehyung duduk sambil meminum beernya dan melihat laptopnya atau lebih tepatnya file pekerjaannya sudah hilang.

"Kamu Hapus semua File aku?" dengan nada tinggi dan geraman marah Taehyung membentak Jungkook yang sudah menitikan airmata.

"..." tak dijawab oleh Jungkook. "kamu udah gila ya? itu pekerjaanku 3 hari ini. dan besok adalah _deadlinenya."_ bentak Taehyung sambil berdiri dan mengambil bahu Jungkook untuk menghadap ke arahnya. _"Oppa_ bisa dengar perkataanku tidak sih-", "dengerin apa? dengerin kamu ngatur kehidupan aku? ngatur aku makan apa, tidur dan bangun jam berapa, ngerjain apa? Hah? dengerin apa? jawab Jungkook, jangan menangis!" Taehyung naik pitam sekarang. bahu Jungkook ia cengkram erat, hingga Jungkook sedikit meringis sakit."dengerin ya.. ga ada satupun orang yang bisa ngatur hidup aku, termasuk Istri aku sendiri. kamu ingat itu." Taehyung benar-benar mengeluarkan amarahnya. "Hiks, harus nya _Oppa_ ngerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggal Ayah waktu kecil. kalau emang _Oppa_ berniat untuk ninggalin aku, ninggalin Hwani, dan mati lebih dulu, _OK.. Its Fine!_ " Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi, "tapi _Oppa_ perlu tau satu hal. jangan pernah _Oppa_ kenal sama aku, jangan _Oppa_ deketin aku, jangan _Oppa_ dateng kekehidupan aku, buat aku terlalu sayang sama _Oppa,_ terus ujung-ujungnya _Oppa_ meninggal lebih dulu, Hahhh.. Hiks.." Jungkook Meledak. nafasnya sesak, airmatanya terus mengalir, dan Taehyung mematung, matanya menatap Jungkook, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, informasi yang tersirat dari ucapan Jungkook tadi membuat otaknya berfikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Hiks,,hiks.." Jungkook masih mengangis airmatanya deras keluar. menyesakan dada.

"Jungkook-ah"

..

..

Bruk..

..

..

To Be Contiued

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.o.0.o.~**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **~.o.0.o.~**

 **.**

 **.**

maafkan JM karena keterlambatan Updatenya yaa Chingu..

Typo bertebaran karena JM ga sempat edit.. makasih yang sudah menunggu chaper 5 **MY WIFE FROM FUTURE ..**

semoga chingudeul suka.. ini masih TBC tpi sudah ketauan kan apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung dimasa depan?.. hiks..hiks..

selamat yang tebakannya benar...

ini JM buat 2 Episode jadi 1 Chapter.. sebagai permintaan maaf JM..

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review, Fav & Follow,, byantae ; CaratARMYmonbebe ; bibble-ie ; Taeminkook ; Ahnyona ; Tink224 ; archangelsunny ; haehyukee ; Frlessbeautyxx ; JJR01 ; Cora-sshi00 ; Cherryjeonnn ; KukisEnaHALAL ; Nanaho Haruka ; Riapph91 ; Shin Ji Rim ; Springtae-sama ; SwaggxrBang ; TaeJung1 ; chocobars ; BunnySemoq ; Annaa2 ; riankim23 ; Nanaho Haruka ; xxxjk9 ; CandKTH ; optimuskim6 ; ulfadilaaaa ; vkookieddal ; anggunputri9488 ; levieren225 ; Jeon Hanna ; aitaetae13 ; Hayati965 ; itslove97 ; Ajeng Cangcorang Part I ; Vania264 ; Tipo ; Kim Alda ; Kyunie ; FlowerKyuu ; jackseagulltrash ; ZzzK ; aitaetae13 ; joons ; glaudyap ; seokjinaddict ; shinrivaille ; sixsenses ; adwyasdi ; Taeking95 ;Runch Randaa ; ohjungKim ; maiolibel; Jeveizan; littlebunny07; anmade; fyounita; eifelchv, rainikal ; wanny91 ; chacha015 ; Ly379 ; Hiroki Sasano ; glaudyap.

mohon maaf kalau ada yang kelewat..

..

Review Juseyooo and Don't republish without permission

..


End file.
